UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Después de una grave discusión con Ranma, Akane, por alguna extraña razón ahora se encuentra en el futuro, un futuro que ella no esperaba, el cual tiene que corregir si quiere estar con Ranma nuevamente. reviews TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1 Discusión y confusión

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI 

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

CAPÍTULO I "DISCUSIÓN Y CONFUSIÓN"

-Buenas tardes- dijo un hombre adulto al momento en que ingresaba a un pequeño local de comida en la ciudad

-Bienvenido, adelante, tome asiento, ¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar?- mencionó amablemente una linda jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos azules que se encontraba detrás de la plancha de dicho establecimiento con dos pequeñas palas en las manos

-Quisiera un okonomiyaki de pollo por favor –contestó el hombre sentándose en una de las mesas haciendo caso de lo que la joven le sugirió

-Por supuesto, enseguida –sonrió Ukyo _-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido?, Más clientes están empezando a llegar y él no aparece _–pensó la cocinera viéndose muy atareada

Era una tarde de viernes cálida en Nerima, el viento apenas soplaba y el ambiente se sentía muy agradable, todo parecía estar tranquilo por los alrededores , ninguna pelea o disturbio se había presentado desde la boda fallida de Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, de eso casi se cumplirían tres meses, al parecer ya todo se había calmado un poco y en el pequeño restaurante de Ukyo no era la excepción, la linda chica trabajaba como normalmente lo hacía cada día, ése en especial, ya que a un día de comenzar el fin de semana los clientes se acumulaban un poco más que los días anteriores, así que aprovechaba esto para sacar un poco más de efectivo. La cocinera batía una mezcla en un pequeño tazón cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

-Hola Uchan, ¿Qué tal todo? –entraba un chico bien parecido de ojos azules con su negro cabello peinado en una trenza

-¿Cómo te va Ukyo?- dijo entrado atrás del muchacho una jovencita de cabellos cortos y azulados con una sonrisa

-Hola Akane, hola Ran-chan –saludó volteando un okonomiyaki con una de sus espátulas-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Pues además de saludar vinimos a encargarte un pedido –exclamó Akane

-Vaya, veo que estás ocupada –continuó Ranma, ambos se sentaron en dos de las sillas altas que estaban frente a la parrilla viendo a Ukyo trabajar

-Sí un poco, todos los viernes y sábados es lo mismo, menos mal que ya está cerca mi día de descanso, pero no se preocupen, en un momento los atiendo

-¡Ukyo, aquí están las cosas que me encargaste! –se oyó una voz conocida detrás de los jóvenes, el que entraba al restaurante era un chico conocido por todos por su mal sentido de la orientación y por usar siempre una pañoleta amarilla en su cabeza, sostenía una bolsa de papel llena de ingredientes para preparar panes japoneses, tenía una cara que reflejaba nerviosismo y cansancio

-¡Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras, hay clientes que esperan su comida!- exclamó la ojiazul impaciente

-Lo…lo siento…es que…no encontraba el camino de regreso de la tienda- se disculpó apenado al ver que Akane se encontraba ahí –Akane-san ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el joven de camisa roja antes de que la menor de las Tendo pudiera contestar

-No es algo que te importe Ranma –dijo el chico perdido sacando los víveres de la bolsa

-Ryoga trabaja para mí ahora Ran-chan

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo sorprendida Akane, no se esperó que Ryoga, el eterno viajero, estuviera en un lugar fijo trabajando

-Pues…sí –contestó apenado

-Sí, así es, Ryoga está pagando una deuda que tiene conmigo

-Jaja, ya me imaginaba que era algo por el estilo, ¿y ahora que hiciste P-chan? –se burló el chico de la trenza

-¡Ya basta Ranma, fue un accidente!

-Si como no, el que destrozaras mi espátula de combate no fue ningún accidente

FLASHBACK

Tres días antes, Ryoga andaba por las calles de Nerima, era una mañana soleada, lo cual al chico le disgustaba ya que detestaba caminar bajo el pleno rayo de sol, se sentía fatigado, hacía más de media hora que buscaba el dojo Tendo sin tener suerte de encontrarlo

-_Vaya, hace tiempo que no veo a mi amada Akane, ¿Cómo estará?-_se decía a sí mismo el joven de la pañoleta mientras continuaba caminando, en su mente circulaban docenas de pensamientos, todos vinculados a la linda chica de cabellos azules –_Espero que el idiota de Ranma no la haya estado molestando, en serio que no puedo creer que él tenga tanta suerte, cómo envidio que pueda verla diariamente, me enfurece que la tenga tan cerca y que todavía se atreva a fastidiarla o a insultarla _–pensaba indignado - _¡Cómo es posible que él esté con ella casi todo el tiempo mientras que yo siempre estoy perdido!... no hay día en que no piense en ti Akane, y me pregunto si tu alguna vez pensarás en mí, ya estoy cansado de ésta situación, pero no puedo hacer nada, no tengo el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti, tengo miedo de que si lo hago tú me rechaces y yo quede como un tonto, no resistiría esa humillación frente a ti –_entre tanta reflexión, Ryoga lanzó un golpe hacia un muro quedando la marca de su puño en él, se sentía impotente, el muchacho no se dio cuenta de que otra persona que pasaba por ahí se aproximaba algo extrañada.

-¿Ryoga?

-¡Rayos, qué haré!-dijo el chico perdido ignorando que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, entonces cerró los ojos, dio la vuelta e impulsivamente apuntó con su dedo índice lanzando su "Bakusai TenKetsu (Truco de la explosión)", fue cuando sintió que había chocado contra algo metálico, para después escuchar el sonido de ése objeto estallando en pedazos, enseguida abrió los ojos y sorprendido vió lo que acababa de hacer.

-Mi…espátula –mencionó Ukyo en shock, la joven al ver a Ryoga quiso acercarse, pero al ver que el chico le dirigía un ataque, reaccionó poniendo su enorme pala frente a ella para cubrirse, pero no se esperó que él terminara por destruir su más preciada posesión, la cocinera no movía un músculo, aún no creía lo que acababa de ocurrir, simplemente miraba los pedazos tirados en el suelo y sostenía una parte en sus manos

-U…Ukyo…yo –Ryoga no sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente apenado, nunca fue su intención hacer tal cosa, es sólo que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, esto lo hizo sentir peor que la ocasión que cortó el cabello de Akane por accidente, ya eran dos veces que ocasionaba accidentes en los cuales personas inocentes resultaban perjudicadas, sólo miraba el pálido rostro de Ukyo que seguía inmóvil

-No…es…posible-murmuró la ojiazul cayendo de rodillas en el pavimento

-Ukyo…no sabes cuánto lo siento…nunca fue mi intención…yo…

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que ahorrar para poder mandar hacer mi espátula?-musitó aún en el suelo -¡LO SABES!- la joven se puso de pie de golpe gritando y miró furiosa a Ryoga

-Yo…fui un tonto, por favor discúlpame, me siento muy apenado –expresó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¡¿Y crees que con una disculpa es suficiente?, ¡Qué hubiese sucedido si no me cubro con la espátula, por qué no te fijas en lo que haces, me pudiste haber herido!

-Tienes razón…en serio que lo lamento, no me hubiera perdonado haberte lastimado… pero es que estaba pensando en tantas cosas que… -fue interrumpido por la enfurecida cocinera

-¡No te justifiques, no me importa en qué diablos estabas pensado! ¡Mi espátula no se va a reparar mágicamente!

-Lo sé pero yo..

-¡Está totalmente arruinada!, ¡mejor vete Ryoga, no quiero verte!

-Te prometo que te lo compensaré

-¿Y cómo?

-No…no lo sé, pero lo haré

-Ja, sí claro –dijo en un tono despectivo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recoger los pedazos del suelo

-Yo…trabajaré para ti gratis hasta que hayas conseguido el dinero para reparar tu espátula

-¿Qué?, estás loco, ¿Y en qué momento piensas trabajar si siempre estás viajando? Además no sabes nada de mi negocio

-No me iré de Nerima hasta verte con tu espátula nueva, y aunque no me lo creas soy bueno con los números, podría ayudarte en la caja…o si quieres de mesero, no importa, pero yo te lo pagaré

-Pero…

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta, ya lo decidí, trabajaré

-Te lo advierto, si algo llega a salir mal en mi restaurante por tu culpa Ryoga, te voy a…

-No no tranquila, lo haré bien- dijo algo nervioso tratando de calmar a la chica cuya aura estaba enardecida

-Ahh, me voy a arrepentir de esto…pero está bien…creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer –suspiró y entre los dos terminaron de levantar las piezas metálicas –Entonces tendrás que quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo

-Pero ése no era el trato- dijo Ryoga un poco perturbado por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Nada de peros, si vas a estar trabajando sin paga, no vas a poder sobrevivir, además no me arriesgaré a que duermas en otro lugar y luego llegues tarde al restaurante por andar perdido, no no no, te podrás quedar en una habitación que no ocupo

-De…acuerdo-dijo resignado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –dijo la cocinera acomodando los ingredientes que recién habían llegado

-Ja, yo pienso que fue plan con maña –comentó Ranma tratando de meter a Ryoga en problemas-para así poder conseguir un buen lugar donde quedarse

-¡Cómo dices! –gritó en chico perdió muy molesto - ¡Claro que no!

-Después de todo, Ryoga siempre está causando problemas, ¿Verdad P-chan?

-RANMA… -el aura del chico de la pañoleta estaba totalmente roja y estaba dispuesto a golpear al otro muchacho

-Ya basta Ranma, deja en paz a Ryoga, él no haría tal cosa –lo defendió Akane provocando que el joven se sonrojara y se controlara –y ya es suficiente de llamarlo siempre P-chan, nunca he entendido el porqué de eso

-Jaja, ay Akane si supieras…

-¡CALLATE RANMA! –dijo Ryoga enfureciéndose nuevamente, le desesperó que el chico de camisa roja le dijera la verdad a la peliazul en ese momento

-¡Ya basta los dos! Están haciendo mucho alboroto y van a espantar a mis clientes –exclamó Ukyo desde la parrilla –Ryoga ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?, ve y lleva éste okonomiyaki al señor de aquella mesa, anda rápido –la joven le entregó el plato y él hizo lo que se le indicó quedándose con las ganas de mandar a volar a Ranma

-Listo chicos, ahora sí, ¿Qué van a ordenar? –mencionó la cocinera limpiándose un poco las manos con una pequeña toalla

-Siete okonomiyakis de mariscos para llevar por favor Ukyo

-En seguida salen Akane

-Muchas gracias Uchan, todos saben que tú haces los mejores panes japoneses de la zona

-¿En…en serio te gustan Ranma?- dijo muy ruborizada por el comentario del chico

-Por supuesto, tu comida es la mejor- continuó Ranma provocando en la menor de las Tendo algo de molestia

-Muchas gracias Ran-chan, por eso cuando sé que lo que preparo es para ti lo hago con mucho entusiasmo y cariño –dijo provocando aún más enojo en Akane – oigan pero ¿qué Kasumi no hizo de cenar hoy?

-Pues sí, sí hizo de cenar pero a Akane se le ocurrió ayudarle y pues ya te imaginarás en qué acabó el asunto –dijo Ranma burlón

-Pero si tú ni siquiera probaste mi comida, ¡Cómo puedes juzgar algo que no sabes! –respondió sumamente enojada

-Oh vamos Akane, no hace falta que pruebe tu comida para saber que es mala, además observé los gestos de disgusto de los demás al comerla, en verdad no entiendo cómo Kasumi te dejó entrar en la cocina

-¡Ranma, te lo advierto, no fastidies a Akane!- exclamó el chico perdido que regresaba con una bandeja de comida vacía en sus manos

-Déjalo Ryoga, no vale la pena que discutas con éste idiota –mencionó Akane dándole la espalda al chico de la trenza

-¿A quién llamas idiota niña?

-Pues a ti Ranma ¿Hay algún otro? –dijo volteando nuevamente y viendo a la cara al ojiazul con un tono sarcástico en su voz, en ese momento los dos se pusieron de pie frente a frente

-Ja y qué me dices de ti, eres la chica más violenta y agresiva que haya conocido, será mejor que te controles o nadie querrá casarse contigo, si no fuera por el compromiso que nos une yo jamás me habría fijado en ti

-¡Y quién dice que yo me quiero casar contigo si eres un cretino!

-¡Es mejor ser cretino a ser una niña tonta, fea y desagradable como tú!

-¡Ya que te preocupa tanto, ve y dile a nuestros padres que cancelen el compromiso y punto!

-¡Tal vez lo haga!

-¡Pues qué estás esperando, después de todo, qué te preocupa, hay tantas que sí quieren estar a tu lado, Ukyo por ejemplo, que te gusta tanto cómo cocina!- gritó la menor de las Tendo llamando la atención de todos los comensales que ahí se encontraban y haciendo que la castaña se perturbara al escuchar su nombre y por la intensidad que estaba teniendo la discusión

-¡Al menos ella siempre es amable conmigo y me trata bien, además cocina delicioso y es muy linda, no como tú! – el chico de la trenza estaba a punto de explotar, entonces fue cuando habló - ¡y todavía me pregunto por qué dije la tontería de que te quería cuando estábamos en Jusenkyo, ese fue el peor error de mi vida…! –se detuvo al hablar ya que Akane le había propinado una fuerte bofetada

-Si eso es en verdad lo que piensas… -la chica de cabello corto habló despacio sintiendo cómo en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas -¡PUEDES QUEDARTE CON UKYO, CON SHAMPOO O CON QUIEN SE TE DÉ LA GANA, YO YA NO QUIERO SABER DE TI, NUESTRO COMPROMISO QUEDA ANULADO DEFINITIVAMENTE!

La joven de cabellos azules salió corriendo del restaurante con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca se esperó eso de Ranma, fue demasiado para ella ser comparada de ésa manera con Ukyo, en realidad se sentía lastimada, ella verdaderamente quería a Ranma y saber que lo único que le daba esperanza de ser correspondida resultaba ser una mentira la apuñaló en el alma.

-Ran-chan, no debiste decirle eso, en verdad creo que ésta vez fuiste demasiado lejos- le dijo Ukyo a un Ranma que todavía estaba inmóvil por la impresión al recibir ese último golpe de Akane, la cocinera amaba al chico de la trenza pero no podía negar que en ocasiones él podía llegar a ser muy hiriente

-¡Ranma, cómo pudiste! ¡Te voy a…! -Ryoga no pudo terminar su amenaza ya que el joven ojiazul salió como un rayo del local en busca de Akane, en el interior del restaurante, todos, Ukyo, Ryoga e incluso los clientes se habían agitado al escuchar la magnitud de la discusión, la mayoría les estaba prestando atención a los dos muchachos que se veían muy molestos y exaltados

-¡Akane, Akane, espera, Akane!- gritaba Ranma desesperado por las calles con la esperanza de encontrarla y ofrecerle disculpas por lo sucedido, nada de lo que había dicho era verdad, ni una palabra, es sólo que uno de los mayores problemas del joven artista marcial era que cuando se enojaba, sus impulsos por la adrenalina de la pelea le obligaban a decir cosas sin pensar, pero ése no era pretexto, había lastimado gravemente a Akane y tenía que remediarlo de un modo o de otro, la verdad era que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, en verdad él la consideraba cómo la chica más linda, la más fuerte, la más dulce, la mejor, sólo que su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo, se dedicaba a poner una barrera con todos esos insultos para que nadie sospechara de sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo que había dicho en la batalla de Jusenkyo era totalmente cierto, la amaba y mucho, nunca se iba a olvidar de cómo en esa ocasión casi la pierde y de la impotencia que sintió, y esta vez no iba a permitir que por una tontería que había escapado de su boca la joven que tanto significaba para él se alejara –_Idiota, idiota, eso es lo que soy, un idiota- _pensaba mientras no dejaba de correr, si quería recuperar a Akane tendría que derribar esa muralla de arrogancia para lograrlo.

Unas calles más adelante se podía ver a una linda jovencita de cabellos cortos y azules, corría a toda velocidad con una de sus manos en su rostro para limpiar un poco sus ojos que de tanta agua que brotaba de ellos no podía ver bien el camino, lo único que deseaba era llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, necesitaba estar sola en su habitación y dejar de sentir todas esas miradas que la seguían al correr por la avenida, finalmente al llegar a su hogar, se quitó los zapatos y subió rápidamente a su recámara. El señor Saotome y el señor Tendo se encontraban como de costumbre jugando un partido de shogi, Kasumi estaba en la cocina y Nabiki mirando un poco de televisión en el pequeño comedor, se sorprendieron mucho cuando pudieron escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio Akane al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre a Akane?- mencionó Soun quitando su atención del juego y viendo la extrañada cara de su amigo Saotome

-Seguramente Ranma la hizo enojar –dijo Nabiki sin dejar de ver el televisor

-Vaya, mi hijo como siempre- musitó Genma colocándose bien sus anteojos

-Kasumi, ¿Por qué no subes a hablar con ella?

-Está bien papá

La mayor de las Tendo subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña hermana, fue entonces cuando tocó a la puerta.

-¿Akane? –dijo dulcemente -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Kasumi, estoy bien, no se preocupen –respondió desde su cama tratando de esconder su voz quebrada por el llanto –Ahora te pido que me dejes sola

-Pero Akane, sólo quiero ayudarte, dime qué es lo que sucedió –mencionó colocándose muy cerca de la puerta

-Por favor Kasumi, ¡vete, no quiero ver a nadie! –gritó desesperada esta vez, había cerrado su habitación con llave al igual que la ventana además de haberla cubierto con la cortina, también la luz se encontraba apagada dejando a la peliazul a oscuras

-De acuerdo hermanita, pero recuerda que cualquier cosa me puedes llamar –dijo para luego bajar las escaleras con una semblante de preocupación

-¿Y bien? –preguntó angustiado Soun al ver bajar a su hija mayor

-No me quiso abrir, me dijo que quería estar sola

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa para dar paso al chico de la trenza quien entró corriendo con una cara de preocupación y agobio, al ver a todos reunidos en el comedor y con rostros afligidos, se acercó

-¿Akane ya está aquí? –preguntó el joven de camisa roja al no verla sentada con ellos

-Sí, está en su recámara –contestó Kasumi

-Bien, iré a hablar con ella –cuando se disponía a poner un pie en el primer escalón de la escalera, la joven de largo cabello se lo impidió poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico

-No creo que sea buena idea Ranma

-¿Por qué Kasumi?

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste Ranma?-preguntó Nabiki acercándose a ellos antes de que su hermana pudiera responder –debió ser algo grave, Akane llegó muy alterada y se encerró en su habitación

-¿Se encerró?

-Así es Ranma, quise hablar con ella hace un momento pero no quiere ver a nadie

-¡Ranma, tienes que arreglar la cosas con Akane! –exclamó Soun

-¡Así es hijo, debes hacerlo! –mencionó también Genma

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer

-Espera Ranma, será mejor que dejes que Akane se tranquilice un poco, ahora no es prudente hablar con ella

-Tiene razón Kasumi, lo más conveniente es que esperes un poco –mencionó Nabiki con aires de sabelotodo

-Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Kasumi al mismo tiempo que todos se sentaban alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor

-Ammm…pues…ehh…yo…ella…-el joven de ojos azules no sabía qué contestar, se puso muy nervioso ante la pregunta que le habían hecho

-Ja, déjame adivinar, seguramente ella y tú discutieron por una tontería para después insultarse mutuamente y a ti como de costumbre se te pasó la mano hiriendo los sentimientos de Akane –comentó Nabiki indiferente

-Pu…pues sí –contestó Ranma algo sorprendido -¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Ay Ranma, todos los días es lo mismo con ustedes, pero por lo que veo ahora sí fue en serio

-No…no fue mi intención…arreglaré las cosas después de la cena

-¡Eso espero Ranma! –exclamó Soun con una diabólica expresión dirigida al chico de la trenza quien no pudo evitar estremecerse, en ese momento la mayor de las Tendo comenzó a servir la comida.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Akane, la peliazul se encontraba recostada en su cama con su cuerpo en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, abrazaba una almohada en la cual seguía derramando miles de lágrimas, sus ojos marrones ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, no se movía un centímetro y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus sollozos, en su mente rondaban algunas de las palabras de Ranma que más la habían lastimado "_si no fuera por el compromiso que nos une, yo jamás me habría fijado en ti_", _"_ _niña tonta, fea y desagradable"_ _, "Ukyo es amable conmigo y me trata bien, además cocina delicioso y es muy linda, no como tú", " por qué dije la tontería de que te quería, ese fue el peor error de mi vida",_ con cada palabra que recordaba derramaba unas diez lágrimas, ¿Por qué Ranma había dicho todas esas horribles cosas?, ¿Las habrá dicho en serio o simplemente por decirlas?, estás dudas no dejaban en paz a la chica, no importaba cual era el verdadero motivo, el punto es que al fin y al cabo las había dicho y se habían clavado en el corazón de Akane como docenas de dagas desgarrándolo profundamente.

-_Cómo pudo decirme esas cosas, es un cretino, no lo perdonaré esta vez_- pensaba la chica con su rostro recostado en la almohada –_Ojalá y las cosas fueran diferentes, que todo y todos fuéramos diferentes, que las cosas cambiaran_ –con esto último, finalmente entre tanto llanto logró quedarse dormida.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Akane poco a poco abrió su ojos, un ruido del exterior la había despertado, la chica al parecer ya se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún así no quería saber nada de Ranma, al menos por un buen rato, al abrir por completo sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que había dormido toda la noche ya que la luz del sol pasaba a través de las cortinas dando paso un nuevo día, se estiró perezosamente y se sentó al borde de su cama, se frotó un poco su cara para que su vista fuera clara por completo, fue entonces cuando notó algo diferente en su habitación; había alrededor de cinco cajas acumuladas cerca de la puerta, su escritorio ya no estaba, su armario se encontraba casi vacío y las diferentes repisas estaban cubiertas con una ligera capa de polvo, incluso su cama era distinta, estaba sentada simplemente en el colchón ya que no estaban las cobijas que normalmente lo cubrían, era como si esa recámara no hubiese sido usada en años.

-Qué extraño –dijo poniéndose de pie examinado el cuarto -¿Qué pasó aquí, por qué no están mis cosas?, recuerdo que al dormirme estaba todo en orden- dijo para sí misma muy confundida

Abrió la puerta decidida a ir a la cocina a preguntarle a Kasumi o a su padre la razón por la cual su habitación se encontraba en ese estado, pero al salir siguió descubriendo más cambios, la decoración de la casa no era la misma y se percibía un aire de mucha calma, demasiada, cosa extraña en el domicilio de los Tendo, pero a pesar de esto la chica estaba segura de que esa era su casa, no había duda, Akane caminó silenciosamente algo desorientada, la guió un aroma peculiar, alguien estaba preparando algo de comer, se asomó sigilosamente a la cocina esperando encontrarse con su hermana mayor, pero al contrario, vio a una mujer desconocida que se encontraba de espaldas rebanado unos vegetales, dicha persona parecía tener unos 23 años de edad, era delgada, un poco más alta que Akane y su piel era blanca, pero lo más curioso era su cabello, el cual era largo hasta la mitad de la espalda sujetado en una coleta, pero al igual que el de la joven era de color azulado, Akane estaba demasiado extrañada, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Por qué su casa se veía tan distinta?, en ese instante la dama volteó para tomar un cucharón que estaba en la mesa detrás de ella pero por fortuna no se percató de que la joven la observaba, Akane al ver el rostro de la mujer casi se va de espaldas, se dio cuenta de que aquella señorita era ella misma, sí, así es, esa linda dama era la mismísima Akane Tendo, su rostro seguía igual de angelical que siempre, sólo que ahora sus facciones eran las de una adulta, la adolescencia ya había quedado atrás para ella y a decir verdad los años le sentaban muy bien, ya que se había convertido en una persona elegante y hermosa, la joven Akane, al reconocerse en su versión adulta, salió corriendo de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando? ¡Esa…esa…era yo… ¿pero cómo? –decía para sí misma deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada de la casa, respiraba exaltadamente intentando mantener la calma, pero era inútil, estaba muy impresionada por lo que había visto y no sabía qué hacer -¡¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡No entiendo nada!

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I

**¿Y ahora dónde está Akane? ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta ahí? ¿Qué hará para salir de ésta situación tan confusa? ¿Y Ranma?**

**Apenas es el primer capítulo, espero que me esté quedando bien, aún falta que la historia se desarrolle más aunque creo que va a ser un fic algo corto, depende de la imaginación que tenga estos días, ****Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Caminos diferentes

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

CAPÍTULO II "CAMINOS DIFERENTES"

-¡Esto no puede ser!...No, no, calma… cálmate Akane –se decía para sí misma la confundida peliazul al mismo tiempo que caminaba de una lado a otro al frente de la puerta de su casa –Tranquila…esto…esto no puede ser posible…tiene que ser una fantasía o algo así…eso es, tiene que ser producto de mi imaginación, lo que tengo que hacer es tranquilizarme y… -la joven dejó de hablar ya que alguien la había llamado por atrás

-¿Disculpa? –dijo una voz femenina -¿Niña, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bi… -Akane dio la vuelta para poder ver a la persona que le hablaba, pero al hacerlo tuvo otra tremenda sorpresa

-¿Hola? –dijo la mujer al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la joven al verla -¿Te sucede algo? –la razón por la que Akane se había asombrado tanto, era porque la persona al frente de ella era una mujer alta, delgada, con la piel blanca, cabello corto al cuello de color café al igual que sus ojos, vestía una falda corta azul oscuro, una blusa blanca, y zapatos altos, también llevaba un portafolios negro, aquel rostro le era muy familiar a Akane, aunque ya había crecido, tenía los mismos finos rasgos de siempre

-¿Na…Nabiki?-preguntó algo nerviosa

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No me reconoces Nabiki?

-Pues… la verdad creo que ya te había visto antes –mencionó poniendo el dedo índice en su barbilla e inclinándose hacia la chica -¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-Hermana, soy yo, Akane

-¿Akane? –se hizo un poco hacia atrás posando sus manos en sus caderas –Jaja, no caeré en tu broma, niña

-No es ninguna broma, de verdad soy yo

-No me quieras ver la cara, es obvio que tratas de hacerme perder mi tiempo, es imposible que tú seas mi hermana

-Lo sé, suena muy tonto, pero tienes que creerme, yo soy la más confundida con esto, no sé qué es lo que pasa, ni qué ocurrió, por favor, debes ayudarme–exclamó Akane ante la molesta cara de Nabiki

-Ya es suficiente, te advierto que mi paciencia se agota rápido, así que mejor vete a molestar a alguien más –dijo la mediana de las Tendo avanzando unos pasos disponiéndose a abrir la puerta de la casa, pero la joven peliazul se interpuso ante esto

-Por favor Nabiki, tú misma dijiste que te era familiar, soy Akane, mírame bien

-Te dije que…- la adulta estaba ya algo desesperada pero entonces miró fijo en los ojos de su hermana y lo supo

-¡Akane!, ¡Eres tú! –dijo muy sorprendida -¿Pero qué te pasó?, tienes que decirme cual crema usas o qué ejercicios haces, te vez muy joven

_(Caída estilo anime de Akane) _

-No, no es nada de eso

-¿Entonces?, te vez igual a cuando tenías 16 años

-No tengo idea, hace unas horas estaba todo normal, me encontraba en mi cuarto dormida y cuando desperté, nada estaba como antes, y cuando entré a la cocina…estaba…yo, pero adulta –mencionó algo estremecida al recordar aquello

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer –respondió Nabiki con su típica inexpresiva cara –Entonces hay dos Akanes, una adulta y otra adolescente

-Eso creo… ¿pero, qué hago?, ayúdame

-¿Yo?, pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no tengo la mínima idea de cómo ayudarte

-Ya sé –dijo emocionada –Vamos con la bisabuela de Shampoo, ella seguro sabe lo que está pasando

-Ammm, temo que no se va a poder

-¿Por qué no?

-La abuela, Shampoo y Mousse se fueron a China por un tiempo, ahora que esos dos están casados van a su país cada tres meses y vuelven

-¿Qué cosa… Mousse y Shampoo casados?- exclamó la peliazul perpleja

-Pues…sí, se casaron hace un año –dijo tranquilamente

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás, y contigo? ¿Y… Ranma?

-Ahhh –suspiró – Es una larga historia, te la contaré si me invitas un capuchino –dijo con esa pícara sonrisa y brillo en los ojos que siempre ha tenido Nabiki al momento de pedir algo a cambio

-Vaya, veo que no has cambiado nada –mencionó la joven Akane cruzándose de brazos, después sacó del bolsillo de su falda unas cuantas monedas que tenía guardadas, suficientes como para dos cafés –Ahhh de acuerdo, vamos

-Jaja, que bueno que recuerdes como son las cosas conmigo hermanita

Ambas caminaron hasta la cafetería más cercana, se sentaron en un gabinete de manera que quedaban de frente, pidieron los dos capuchinos y comenzaron a hablar

-¿Y bien, qué es lo quieres saber? –dijo Nabiki tomando el azúcar

-Todo, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió con todos?

-Pues verás, ¿por dónde empiezo?...mmm…pues después de siete años, Kasumi también se casó, con el doctor Tofú obviamente, compraron una pequeña casa en el centro de Nerima y ahí viven, tienen dos hijos y él sigue atendiendo su consultorio como de costumbre

-Vaya, me da gusto

-Yo…estoy terminando la carrera de finanzas en la universidad y vivo en un departamento cerca de donde Kasumi vive, sólo que hoy que pasé por el dojo y cuando te vi, me detuve –dijo dando el primer sorbo a su taza -además Kuno me pidió matrimonio hace poco

-¡¿Qué? ¡Kuno Tatewaki!

-Pues sí, hace dos años que me pidió ser su novia y sin más remedio acepté, no me puedo quejar no ha sido tan malo

-¿Y su hermana, Kodachi?

-Ella está estudiando en el extranjero o algo así, hace tiempo que no la vemos por aquí…en fin…como te dije Shampoo y Mousse terminaron juntos, ella al final le dio una oportunidad, se casaron y tienen un hijo, siguen atendiendo aquí su restaurante pero en este momento están en China…oh y Ryoga…es ahora…tu…esposo

-¡QUEEEE!- gritó parándose de la mesa captando la atención de todos -¡¿PERO CÓMO?

-Pues sí, se casaron hace medio año, él y tú siguieron practicando artes marciales y se encargan muy bien del dojo con ayuda de papá–dijo riendo un poco al ver la reacción de su hermana -Cálmate Akane, mira es que…

-¡Cómo quieres que me calme si no entiendo nada! ¡No puedo creer que Ryoga sea mi esposo! ¡¿Y qué pasó con Ranma?

-Tranquilízate, te explicaré todo- dijo muy calmada tratando de serenar a la peliazul –Lo que sucedió es que una tarde llegaste muy molesta a la casa, no supimos lo que te había sucedido, no quisiste hablar con nadie, te encerraste en tu alcoba y no saliste hasta el día siguiente, Ranma intentó hablar contigo pero tú te negabas rotundamente, a mi parecer él realmente estaba muy arrepentido por lo que sea que haya hecho, nunca lo supimos, ninguno de los dos quiso decirnos qué había ocurrido, en fin, tu nunca quisiste hablar con él, incluso le dijiste a papá que el compromiso quedaba anulado ya que no querías ver a Ranma más, y a pesar de la insistencia de todos de que recapacitaras al fin de cuentas su compromiso se terminó, él y su padre se fueron de la casa, aunque el sr. Genma, papá y el maestro Happosai se siguieron frecuentando, ustedes dos ya no

-Pe…pero ¿y en la escuela?- la joven ya se había tranquilizado pero en su rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza

-Ranma trató de mil maneras de volver a acercarse a ti, pero tú no se lo permitías, te insistió tanto que llegó el momento en que se cansó de que todo fuera en vano, simplemente se dio por vencido y así poco a poco los dos se fueron alejando más y más hasta que sólo se llegaban a hablar para lo indispensable y se evitaban mutuamente

-¿Y…y ahora dónde está? –dijo Akane con un tono en su voz que reflejaba de alguna manera arrepentimiento

-Al quedar libre de su compromiso contigo, él eligió de entre sus demás prometidas a Ukyo, dijo que con ella empezaría una nueva vida sin cometer los mismos errores que cometió contigo, y en efecto, Ranma se transformó completamente, es otro, ya no fue más el burlón, grosero, mal educado y flojo de siempre, no puedo decir que ahora es perfecto pero se convirtió en un chico respetuoso, responsable y simpático, con decirte que trata a Ukyo como a una princesa, casi todas las chicas en la escuela le tenían envidia, por eso con el paso del tiempo Kodachi y Shampoo se rindieron y fueron a buscar el amor a otra parte, incluso una vez llegué a conversar con él y me dijo que…

-¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?-interrumpió Akane ansiosa por oír la respuesta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía mal con cada palabra que decía Nabiki sobre su ex prometido pero aún así quería escuchar más

FLASHBACK

-Hola Nabiki, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Ranma al sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la preparatoria Furinkan, al lado se encontraba la mediana de las Tendo

-Sí, claro

-Bueno pues, antes que nada quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó con tu hermana, quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue lastimarla, yo traté de remediar las cosas pero…

-Ranma, yo entiendo, no tienes que decirme nada, después de todo, mi hermana y tú tendrán que tomar caminos diferentes, y ¿sabes qué?, me alegra que tú ya hayas empezado por dar el primer paso con Ukyo

-Sí, Ukyo es grandiosa y le prometí a ella y a mí mismo que cambiaría para bien, esta vez haré las cosas bien

-Que bien, me da gusto

-Dile a Akane que espero que sea feliz, yo lo seré con Ukyo

-De acuerdo Ranma, oye-dijo al momento en que el chico de la trenza se levantó -¿nosotros seguiremos como hasta ahora verdad?, escucha, no acostumbro decirle esto a las personas pero…me agradas

-Jaja, claro, aunque no me creas tú también a mí Nabiki

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y desde entonces Ranma y Ukyo han estado juntos, al principio él la seguía viendo con el cariño de siempre, pero pasó el tiempo y un día me dijo que se había enamorado de ella y que le pediría matrimonio, lo hizo y pues ahora tienen una hija, los tres junto con Genma viven en el norte de Nerima, Ranma siguió con las artes marciales y Ukyo estudió para chef y tuvo más éxito con su restaurante, tanto, que abrieron otros más en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-¿Y su maldición? ¿Ya no se transforma en mujer?

-No, ya no, Cologne al viajar tanto a China y al ser además una maestra en el combate, tuvo la oportunidad de visitar Jusenkyo, de ahí trajo suficiente agua para todos los que tenían alguna maldición, con esto todos volvieron a la normalidad

-Pues veo que ahora todos son muy felices –dijo la peliazul muy cabizbaja, en especial por lo que escuchó de Ranma y de Ukyo, se dio cuenta de que su egoísmo había alejado al hombre que amaba y que lo había arrojado a los brazos de alguien más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar de nuevo.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Nabiki al notar que su hermana se había ausentado por un momento -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo tratando de incorporarse nuevamente –Supongo que Ranma hizo bien en estar con Ukyo, después de todo ella siempre fue su mejor amiga y nunca lo presionaba tanto como las demás

-Así es, también me ha dicho que si nunca hubiera existido el compromiso que tenía contigo, hubiera aceptado a Ukyo desde el principio

-S-sí, eso creo –dijo con dolor – y dime Nabiki ¿cómo es que Ryoga y yo terminamos juntos?

-Verás, cuando se disolvió el compromiso, tú te acercaste más a Ryoga, creo que querías que alguien te consolara y te aconsejara, y a él siempre lo consideraste como un buen amigo, fue entonces cuando empezaron a salir y con el paso del tiempo él te pidió que fueras su novia, tú aceptaste y como dije, hace poco se casaron, además algo bueno resultó, finalmente aprendiste a cocinar jaja…pero…te diré una cosa, aunque Ryoga se ve muy feliz a tu lado y a pesar de que tú siempre les has tenido un gran cariño, en tus ojos se ve claramente que no lo amas- mencionó viendo cómo Akane poco a poco bajaba la mirada –pero sigo sin entender cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí y así, con ése aspecto

-Yo tampoco lo sé y me siento muy asustada, oye Nabiki, pienso que sería una buena idea ir a ver a mi yo adulta

-¿Segura Akane? –preguntó al momento que terminó su capuchino

-Sí, tal vez pueda ayudar

Al pagar la cuenta de los cafés, las dos hermanas se dirigieron nuevamente al dojo Tendo, caminaban rápidamente hasta que llegaron a la pequeña casa, entraron y se encaminaron a la cocina dónde la Akane adulta terminaba de cocinar

-Hola Akane –dijo Nabiki al entrar a la cocina con la joven Akane escondida detrás

-Nabiki, me da gusto verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues la verdad…esto –mencionó al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado dejando ver a la adolescente, al hacerlo, Akane adulta soltó el cucharón que tenía en las manos por la impresión, se había reconocido al instante

-Ho…hola –dijo temerosa la joven peliazul

-Pe…pero…si soy yo…cuando tenía 16 años… ¿pero cómo?

-Esa también es nuestra duda, hace una hora me encontré con tu versión adolescente afuera de la casa y no hemos podido encontrar una respuesta –dijo Nabiki

-No es…posible…es increíble- exclamó la adulta Akane poniendo una de sus manos en su mejilla, rodeó al chica y la examinó completamente con la mirada, como tratando de comprobar que no era una fantasía -¿Pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-No lo sé, ya le dije a Nabiki que estaba dormida en mi habitación y cuando desperté me encontré con esto

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no puedes quedarte así, tienes que regresar de dónde viniste –mencionó Akane adulta

-Lo sé, me siento muy preocupada y confundida, no sé qué hacer

-Tranquila, encontraremos una solución –dijo la peliazul mayor poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su versión joven tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo?, la única que podría decirnos qué es lo que sucede es la abuela de Shampoo pero me dijo Nabiki que no se encuentra ahora

-Pero el maestro Happosai está aquí –dijo Nabiki –él también podría ser útil tratándose de cosas misteriosas y mágicas, ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?, supongo que se encuentra en el parque persiguiendo chicas o algo así, a pesar de los años no se le ha quitado lo pervertido

-Buena idea Nabiki –exclamaron las dos Akanes a unisono, pero fue en ese momento que alguien abría la puerta de entrada

-Akane, cariño, ya llegué –el que se acercaba era Ryoga, regresaba de entrenar un poco en el dojo

-Rápido escóndete Akane, no es buena idea que Ryoga te vea-dijo Akane adulta empujando a la adolescente debajo de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina para luego cubrirla con un mantel largo –Hola Ryoga, ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? – mencionó disimuladamente

-Agotador jeje, oh Nabiki, qué gusto verte

-Gracias Ryoga, igualmente, pero pasa al comedor, Akane aún no termina de hacer la cena

-De… acuerdo- dijo al confundido al sentir cómo la mediana de las Tendo lo empujaba hasta la salida de la cocina, al ir saliendo Ryoga, la joven peliazul podía verlo a través del mantel que cubría la mesa dónde estaba escondida, desde abajo pudo ver que el chico perdido también había cambiado, su cabello aunque con la pañoleta de siempre era un poco más largo, era más alto y en su cuerpo se notaba su entrenamiento, era obvio que había entrenado bastante los últimos años y había dejado atrás la adolescencia, se había convertido en un hombre apuesto, más de lo que era.

-Bien, ya se fue, no creo que haya sospechado algo –comentó Nabiki en voz baja al momento en que Ryoga se fue, la joven Akane salió de su escondite y miró a las otras dos

-Nabiki, tienes que distraer a Ryoga, nosotras iremos a buscar al maestro Happosai- mencionó la peliazul mayor

-Está bien…pero serán 800 yens – dijo extendiendo la mano, después de que la adulta Akane le diera el dinero con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, Nabiki salió tranquilamente de la cocina con dirección a dónde se encontraba el chico de la pañoleta

-Oye Ryoga, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme al supermercado?, Akane quiere que le compremos unas cosas que le hacen falta para terminar la cena

-Ammm, muy bien, pero antes tengo que ir con ella para que nos dé la lista de lo que quiere y…

-Oh vamos, tranquilo, no necesitamos lista, anda apresúrate –Nabiki lo detuvo al momento en que él se disponía entrar en la cocina y lo jaló del brazo hasta la salida de la casa

Las dos Akanes, al tiempo en que su hermana distraía al distraído Ryoga, se dispusieron a ir en busca del maestro Happosai, se encaminaron hacia el parque siguiendo la indicación de Nabiki, era preciso encontrarlo ya que él al tener tantos años de experiencia podría ayudar a saber qué era lo que había ocurrido para que la joven Akane se encontrara ahora en una época que aún no le correspondía.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II

**¿Qué les dirá el maestro Happosai? ¿Akane se encontrará con Ranma? ¿Regresará a su verdadera época o se quedará ahí alterando el orden del tiempo?**

**Éste es el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que ya se vaya entendiendo más y si no me avisan, como les dije depende de mi imaginación para hacer el fic más largo****, espero sus reviews, gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Única alternativa

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

CAPÍTULO III "UNICA ALTERNATIVA"

-¿Estas segura de que Akane necesitaba todo esto Nabiki? –dijo Ryoga mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle cargando cuatro bolsas de plástico con una tranquila Nabiki a su lado

-Por supuesto, ella misma me encargó que compráramos suficientes víveres

-Bueno entonces es mejor que lleguemos pronto –apresuró el paso, pero la mediana de las Tendo lo tomó por un hombro y lo miró calmadamente

-Tranquilo cuñado ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –Nabiki tenía que hacer tiempo para que las dos Akanes pudieran encontrar al maestro Happosai –no hay de qué preocuparse

-¿Sabes Nabiki?, ése es tu problema, no te preocupas por nada y eres demasiado confiada

-Ay Ryoga, Ryoga, a pesar de los años sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, tú te preocupas demasiado, relájate, llegaremos en un momento

-Ahh –suspiró con mucha paciencia –Está bien, entonces continuemos, es por aquí –Ryoga había dado la vuelta en la esquina opuesta al camino correcto para llegar al dojo, su sentido de la orientación no había mejorado

-Claro que sí- Nabiki sonrió pícaramente, ya que sabía que su cuñado había equivocado el camino, pero no dijo nada para corregirlo, con eso se retrasarían más, lo cual era conveniente.

Mientras, ambas Akanes , tanto la adulta como la adolescente caminaban a paso veloz con dirección hasta el parque, ya estando ahí, buscaron algún rastro del maestro Happosai, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no habían tenido suerte, hasta que se percataron de que muy cerca de la fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar, una turba furiosa de jovencitas golpeaba sin descanso a un pequeño individuo, al irse la multitud de chicas se pudo ver que en suelo, aplastado tal calcomanía se encontraba nada menos que el maestro, no cabía duda de que el tiempo no pasaban en vano, ya que aunque tenía casi el mismo aspecto ya no era tan ágil y rápido como para escapar tan fácilmente de las multitudes a las cuales continuaba robando ropa íntima tal y como solía hacerlo años atrás, la adulta peliazul se acercó a él mientras que su versión adolescente esperaba un poco más alejada.

-Ay maestro, usted no aprende –dijo la adulta Akane un poco inclinada a la altura del anciano mientras él se ponía de pie de un salto

-Hola Akane, hace tiempo que no te veía

-Sí, bueno, lo que sucede es que vinimos a buscarlo porque necesitamos su ayuda

-¿Vinimos? ¿Quiénes?

-Hola maestro, ¿me reconoce? –preguntó la joven Akane al acercarse lentamente, al observarlo con cuidado le intrigó saber cómo Cologne y Happosai eran capaces de vivir por cientos de años y casi con su misma apariencia

-¿Ehh? –pronunció Happosai viendo a la chica -¡Akane!...pe..pero si hay dos como tú, ¡qué felicidad, por fin mi sueño hecho realidad! –exclamó impresionado abrazando las piernas de ambas

-¡No se emocione tanto! – gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos dándole un golpe en la cabeza al anciano

-Vaya, usted no cambia maestro –dijo la joven peliazul con el ceño fruncido

-Pero díganme ¿Cómo sucedió esto? –preguntó Happosai colocándose su pipa en la boca y frotando la parte de su cabeza que había recibido el golpe

-No lo sabemos, eso es lo que vinimos a preguntarle, necesitamos que nos ayude- habló la chica mayor

-¿Dicen entonces que la Akane adolescente apareció aquí de repente?

-Sí, así es, no sé cómo ocurrió

-Mmmm dime ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo antes de estar aquí? –se dirigió a la peliazul más joven

-Pues yo estaba en mi cuarto, no quería salir, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Ranma y había decidido no perdonarlo –al decir esto, la mirada de la Akane adulta parecía perdida, era como si estuviera recordando ese día, un día que quería cambiar –estaba muy triste y enojada, entonces deseé que la cosas fueran diferentes, que todo cambiara, después me quedé dormida y cuando desperté estaba aquí, estoy muy asustada maestro, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Entonces pediste un deseo? –dijo el anciano seriamente mientras la chica asentía –Vaya, no había visto nunca que las personas viajen en el tiempo por un simple deseo

-¿Quiere decir que fue por eso? –mencionó la Akane mayor saliendo de sus pensamientos

-No estoy seguro, pero es la única conclusión que se me ocurre, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que debes volver a tu época joven Akane, porque si no, podrías alterar gravemente el orden del tiempo

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó la adolescente

-Si te quedas por mucho tiempo, tu versión adulta dejaría de existir, por lo que tú tendrías que hacer tu vida nuevamente pero en éste tiempo que no te corresponde, lo que significa que en el pasado no existirás, cosa que cambiará toda tu realidad.

-¿Pero entonces qué se supone que haga?

- La única solución que encuentro es el antiguo espejo griego ¿Lo recuerdan? –dijo seriamente colocando su mano en su barbilla

_(Véase en el capítulo 55 del anime)_

-¿El que te lleva a través del tiempo? –preguntó la joven peliazul

-Exacto, ése mismo, con ese objeto podrás regresar al pasado

-Muy bien, entonces ¿podría dárnoslo por favor? –dijo la adulta extendiendo su mano y esbozando su dulce sonrisa

-No puedo, lo lamento

-¡Qué!, ¡Por qué! –gritaron a una sola voz las dos jovencitas

-Porque yo no lo tengo

-¿Y entonces dónde está? –dijo la chica menor

-Pues según recuerdo, Ranma es quien lo tiene

-Ran…Ranma –dijo la joven Akane algo preocupada, su versión adulta no estaba mejor al oír tal cosa, se puso algo pálida y nerviosa al recordar a quien iba a ser su esposo

-Si quieres regresar a tu época tendrás que ir con él y pedírselo

-Pe…pe…pero yo…

-Es la única alternativa que se me ocurre joven Akane –dijo aún muy seriamente, expresión que cambió de manera drástica –Pero no te preocupes, si no quieres ir con Ranma te puedes quedar conmigo, así viviremos los dos juntos muy felices –al decir esto se dibujó una sonrisa soñadora en el anciano e inmediatamente se lanzó a la chica abrazándola por la cintura

-¡Aléjese de mí! –gritó la joven dándole un fuerte golpe al maestro mandándolo muy lejos por los aires -¿Entonces qué haremos? –se incorporó después de aquel golpe y miró angustiada a la adulta

-Creo que no hay otra opción, tendrás que hablar con Ranma

-¿Yo? Pe..pero… ¿no sería mejor que lo hicieras tú?, no puedo ir a hablar con él con éste aspecto, además no va a querer darle el espejo a una desconocida, en cambio si vas tú…- fue interrumpida por su contraparte adulta

-Al contrario, lo indicado es que vayas tú, a ti será más difícil que te reconozca y podremos intentar algo para que te preste el espejo, pero si me ve a mi pues…ahhh –suspiró melancólicamente y bajó la mirada- hace mucho que no sé de Ranma ¿entiendes?, hace años que no hablo con él y hacerlo ahora, ya…ya no tiene caso, sería muy dificil

-Pero ni siquiera sé dónde vive

-No te preocupes, Nabiki te llevará –Akane adulta tomó la mano de la adolescente –ahora es mejor regresar al dojo, Ryoga debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy

Las dos Akanes se encaminaron rápidamente a la casa, Nabiki y Ryoga ya estaban ahí, después de dar varias vueltas por las calles, la mediana de las Tendo no pudo distraer más al chico perdido, por lo que finalmente lograron llegar a su domicilio, Ryoga al ver que no había nadie adentro, le preguntó a su cuñada dónde se encontraba Akane, a lo cual Nabiki respondió inventando cientos de pretextos que al parecer confundieron más al chico de la pañoleta.

-Nabiki, dime la verdad, algo raro está ocurriendo aquí, te comportas de manera extraña –dijo Ryoga con un semblante impaciente mientras se sentaba alrededor del comedor

-Ay Ryoga ¿yo comportarme extraño?, jaja claro que no, además ¿qué podría estar ocurriendo?

-Pues no lo sé, pero lo que quiero saber es dónde está Akane

-Pero si ya te lo dije, supongo que Akane, al ver que no llegábamos con las compras, seguramente ella misma salió por ellas –respondió tranquilamente sin ninguna expresión recargada de una pared –te aseguro que llega en cualquier momento

-Lo vez, te dije que debíamos darnos prisa –mencionó algo molesto

-Ya cálmate, vaya, deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto

En ese momento se oyó cómo la puerta delantera se abrió llamando la atención de los dos que estaban en el comedor, fue cuando entró la Akane adulta reflejando en su rostro algo de apuro y preocupación, cosa que tuvo que disimular frente a Ryoga

-Akane, qué bueno que llegas, ¿a dónde fuiste? –preguntó él al notar ésa agitación en su esposa

-Ahh..pues..yo ..fui a..

-Supongo que fuiste a la tienda ¿verdad hermanita?- dijo Nabiki guiñando un ojo

-Este..si, exactamente, como ustedes no llegaban pues quise ir yo misma

-Lo vez, te lo dije cuñado

-Pero no compraste nada –mencionó Ryoga extrañado de que la peliazul no trajera nada en sus manos

-Ammm…no…no porque…porque…cuando iba en camino vi que ustedes ya venían de regreso y pues ya no tenía caso que yo comprara más–mintió Akane tartamudeando un poco

-¿En serio?, porque nosotros no te vimos en ningún momento y….- Ryoga no estaba convencido del todo por la explicación que se le había dado, creía que algo se traían entre manos aquellas dos, pero cuando iba a hacer otra pregunta su cuñada lo interrumpió

-Bueno, bueno Ryoga, ¿Para qué quieres más explicaciones?, Akane ya está aquí –decía Nabiki con una mirada traviesa dirigida a su hermana quien ya no sabía ya qué inventar –Ahora ven hermanita, vamos a la cocina, tu esposo debe tener hambre

Nabiki tomó las bolsas de las compras, sujetó a Akane por el brazo y la jaló hacia la cocina sin darles oportunidad a ella o a Ryoga de decir otra palabra más, éste último se quedó con una enorme cara de confusión mirando cómo las dos mujeres entraban a la cocina. Ya estando ahí y cuidando de que el chico perdido no escuchara nada, empezaron a hablar, la peliazul le contó a su hermana lo que el maestro Happosai había dicho, le habló del gran problema que sería si la joven Akane se quedara y que la solución para que su versión adolescente regresara a su época era el espejo griego que tenía Ranma en su poder

-Ya veo, pero ¿Dónde está ahora la joven Akane? –preguntó Nabiki al no verla por ningún lado

-Se encuentra afuera de la casa, esperándote

-¿Esperándome?

-Sí, anda Nabiki, le dije que tú la llevarías dónde Ranma, tú aún te llevas bien con él, debes de saber dónde vive

-Sí pero…

-Por favor, eso es nuestra única esperanza –suplicó Akane adulta mirando fijamente a su hermana

-Ahhh de acuerdo… pero eso te costará 1500 yens

-¡¿1500 yens? –dijo molesta, pero luego al ver que no había otra alternativa tuvo que ceder –Está bien, pero no te lo podré pagar ahora

-No importa, lo pongo en tu cuenta jeje -mencionó con una sonrisa –Muy bien, pero tendrás que distraer a Ryoga

-Sí, sí, ahora ve con ella, anda

Nabiki salió de la cocina tranquilamente, atravesando el comedor sintiendo la mirada de Ryoga sobre ella, no le prestó atención y siguió su camino hasta la salida

-Hasta luego cuñado –exclamó mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano justo antes de irse

-¿A dónde fue Nabiki?, creí que se quedaría a cenar aquí –preguntó Ryoga al ver cómo la mediana de las Tendo salía de la casa

-Ella…tuvo que irse a…a ver a Kuno… hace un momento la llamó –inventó de nueva cuenta la adulta Akane para que su esposo no sospechara nada, en ese instante regresó a la cocina y comenzó a servir la comida, Ryoga al empezar a cenar se sintió más tranquilo.

La mediana de las Tendo al salir de la casa, vio que la versión adolescente de su hermana la esperaba pacientemente sentada en una de las banquetas de la avenida.

-Hola de nuevo joven Akane

-Nabiki… -dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie enseguida -¿Qué ocurrió?, supongo que ya te dijo que Ranma…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, la única alternativa que tienes por ahora para regresar de dónde viniste es encontrar el espejo griego que casualmente tiene Ranma ¿no es cierto?, jaja no te preocupes, yo sé dónde vive, te llevaré hasta ahí

-¿Pero qué le voy a decir? –dijo nerviosa Akane

-Déjamelo a mí, algo se nos ocurrirá, obviamente no le podemos decir la verdad, sonaría absurdo

-Es cierto, pero Nabiki…

-Calma Akane, yo lo arreglaré todo, confía en mí –dijo con una sonrisa para luego observar a la chica de pies a cabeza –Mmmm tenemos que hacer algo con tu aspecto

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? –mencionó extrañada –No creo que Ranma me reconozca

-Akane, no seas ingenua, estoy completamente segura de que Ranma te recuerda perfectamente, te reconocería de inmediato

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Mmmm ya sé, toma –Nabiki sacó de su bolsa una liga para el cabello –sujétate el cabello para que te veas diferente y ten, ponte mis anteojos

-¿Usas anteojos?

-Sí, hace poco fui al oculista y me los dio pero casi nuca los usé, ahora uso lentes de contacto, pero en fin, siempre los traigo por si hacen falta, anda, póntelos, tienen muy poco aumento, no te harán daño –dijo la mediana de las Tendo colocando en las manos de la chica dichos lentes rectangulares, la adolescente se los probó enseguida –Jaja muy bien, ahora será más difícil que te reconozca

Akane sí se veía diferente, su corto cabello alcanzaba perfecto para hacerse una pequeña cola de caballo, luego se acomodó los antojos y siguió a su ahora adulta hermana, ambas caminaron una cuadra y luego tomaron un taxi.

-A la calle Oizumi por favor- dijo Nbiki al entrar al taxi seguida de su hermana

-Claro que sí señoritas –respondió el conductor

-¿Ahí es donde ahora vive…Ranma? –mencionó la peliazul algo nerviosa

-Sí, ahora vive un poco más lejos, pero en un momento llegaremos- contestó Nabiki

Después de unos quince minutos, habían llegado a su destino, Nabiki le pagó al taxista y las dos chicas bajaron del auto, Akane empezó a seguir a su hermana mayor quien caminaba decididamente a lo largo de la avenida, se detuvo al estar frente a una casa color blanco con tejas rojizas, a simple vista no era ni más grande ni más chica que la casa Tendo y a su alrededor había una pequeña enredadera con varias flores rosadas, a un lado había un letrero de madera que decía _"Residencia Saotome"_

-Llegamos, aquí es Akane- dijo Nabiki con la joven a su lado derecho quien no dejaba de observar la casa

-Sí, aquí es –respondió con cierta melancolía en su voz y bajando la mirada

-Vaya, ya tenía tiempo que no venía –al comentar esto, Nabiki se acercó al timbre que estaba al lado de la puerta –Bueno, aquí vamos

-¡Noo…espera! –exclamó Akane a un segundo de que su hermana pusiera su dedo índice en el timbre

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No…estoy segura de hacer esto

-Oh vamos, ya estamos aquí, no es momento para acobardarse, además es la única manera para ayudarte a regresar hermanita –dijo Nabiki muy decidida y algo molesta de la inseguridad de la menor de las Tendo quien la miraba con algo de temor y nervios reflejados en sus ojos marrones –tú no te preocupes, ya te dije que confiaras en mí

-¿Pero cuál es el plan?

-Muy fácil, lo estuve pensando en el camino, diremos que eres mi prima

-¿Y el espejo? ¿Cómo se lo vamos a pedir?

-Mmmm, se supone que ese objeto es de origen amazona, ¿No es cierto? –preguntó Nabiki mientras Akane asentía con la cabeza –Bueno, entonces diremos que…que…Shampoo, sí, que Shampoo lo necesita y que me encargó a mí que se lo mandara a China

-Pero, qué tal si descubre que es una mentira- dijo la peliazul con algo de inquietud, ya habían sido bastantes cuentos en un día, primero habían engañado a Ryoga y ahora lo harían también con Ranma y decir mentiras era algo que Akane detestaba hacer, además de que no era su fuerte

-Akane, tu tranquila, déjaselo todo a tu queridísima hermana, tu simplemente no digas nada, mantente callada, si por algún motivo tienes que hablar sígueme la corriente y por nada del mundo te muestres nerviosa o asustada ¿de acuerdo? –explicó Nabiki a su pequeña hermana quien la veía tratando de calmar su ansiedad, después de todo, Nabiki era la misma de siempre, estaba totalmente relajada y confiaba en que el plan resultaría, a ella a diferencia de Akane, no le causaba ningún remordimiento engañar y manipular a la gente, al contrario, lo hacía con una increíble facilidad, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo ese oscuro don, el cual disfrutaba y aprovechaba completamente –Muy bien, cálmate, todo saldrá bien

La chica de cabello azul miró temerosa cómo su adulta hermana tocaba el timbre de aquella casa, luego ambas dieron un paso hacia atrás y aguardaron a que les abrieran, pasó un minuto, pero para Akane, esperar ese simple minuto había sido como esperar una hora completa, no paraba de jugar con sus manos y observar atentamente la entrada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón, por un lado quería dejar todo, correr lejos y olvidarse del espejo, tenía mucho miedo, tal vez el maestro Happosai sabría de otra forma para ayudarla con el problema, pero por otro, no podía esperar para ver a Ranma de nuevo, mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y contemplar su sonrisa, se sentía ansiosa y emocionada, fue entonces cuando el sonido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien se acercaba a la entrada, el corazón de Akane latió rápidamente y entonces la puerta se abrió dando a conocer una silueta conocida.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III

**¿Quién abrió la puerta? ¿Ranma reconocerá a Akane? ¿Logrará Akane conseguir el espejo?**

**Tercer capítulo terminado, estén pendientes por que aún falta el final, espero y esté siendo de su agrado, ****no dejen de enviar reviews gracias**


	4. Capítulo 4 El reencuentro

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

CAPÍTULO IV "EL REENCUENTRO"

El corazón de la joven de ojos marrones y cabellos azulados se aceleraba más y más a medida que el sonido de aquellos pasos se acercaba, se escuchó claramente el ruido de la perilla al girar, para que enseguida la puerta se abriera de par en par dejando ver a la persona quien abría, Akane observó cuidadosamente a la silueta que tenía enfrente, se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos pudo reconocer a aquella persona, se trataba de una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, aparentemente de la edad de Nabiki, quizás algo más joven, un año menos cuando mucho, era alta, delgada y de piel blanca, su cabello era largo y castaño, lo llevaba suelto, adornado con una diadema de color blanco que hacía juego con el bonito vestido azul claro que lucía, Akane pudo identificar quien era esa mujer al ver sus ojos, los cuales eran de color azul y aunque habían pasado ya siete años seguían teniendo esa dulce expresión que tanto caracterizaba a esa mujer, además de que sostenía una pequeña espátula en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué tal Ukyo?, ¿Me recuerdas? –dijo Nabiki sonriéndole a aquella dama

-¿Nabiki Tendo? –respondió ella estando aún de pie en la entrada de su casa

-¿_Ukyo?, sabía que ella era Ukyo Kuonji, no cabe duda de que también ha cambiado un poco-_ pensaba Akane sin dejar de mirarla fijamente de pies a cabeza, a decir verdad se sentía aliviada de que la que abriera la puerta fuera Ukyo, aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para ver a Ranma.

-Así es Ukyo, soy yo, la misma, Nabiki Tendo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?–contestó la mediana de las Tendo apartando a la joven peliazul de sus pensamientos para enseguida ponerles atención a las dos adultas

-Sí, ¡qué sorpresa! -respondió la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa –hace años que no te veíamos

-Sí, eso creo, ¿Cómo han estado? –continuó Nabiki

-Pues todo ha estado muy bien y… -la cocinera respondía cordialmente a la conversación de su vieja amiga, hasta que alguien la interrumpió, Ukyo dejó de hablar porque sintió un pequeño tirón a su vestido y escuchó que una tierna vocecita la llamaba, Akane y su hermana también lo notaron y observaron atentamente

-Mamá ¿ellas quiénes son? –dijo una pequeña niña dirigiéndose a Ukyo y asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Ahora no Kyoko, mami está ocupada –dijo dulcemente la castaña inclinándose al nivel de la pequeña, Akane al ver esto se estremeció un poco, ya que aquella niña sólo podría ser una persona: la hija de Ranma y de Ukyo, la que horas atrás había mencionado Nabiki, además ella llamaba a Ukyo mamá, no había dudas, la adolescente miró cuidadosamente a la pequeña y comprobó que su sospechas eran ciertas, parecía tener 3 o 4 años, su cabello era castaño como el de su madre sólo que no era muy largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran los de Ranma, reflejaban esa misma expresión pícara y traviesa que él siempre conservaba, además de tener un rostro angelical, Akane se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a aquella niña, aquella niña que podría haber sido suya y de Ranma, pero debido a la circunstancias, no fue así, estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima, pero entonces recordó lo que Nabiki le había dicho y se mantuvo firme, entonces al mirar a la pequeña le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa

-Así que ella es tu hija Ukyo- habló de nuevo la hermana de Akane –Vaya, cómo ha crecido, la última vez que la vi era casi una recién nacida

-Jeje sí –contestó orgullosa la ojiazul para después cargar a su hija y presentarla –su nombre es Kyoko y acaba de cumplir 4 años, anda, sé amable y saluda a las señoritas –le dijo Ukyo a su hija quien sonrió ligeramente e hizo un pequeño y tímido saludo con su manita

-Hola Kyoko, que niña tan encantadora eres –dijo Nabiki sonriéndole a la chiquilla

-Da las gracias hija, anda, no seas descortés – mencionó Ukyo a la niña quien trataba de ocultar su ruborizado rostro entre el vestido de su madre –Ahh, discúlpenla, siempre se comporta así cuando conoce a gente nueva –suspiró la cocinera un tanto apenada por su hija

-No te preocupes Ukyo, así son los niños, ah, por cierto te presento a mi prima … -dijo Nabiki refiriéndose a su joven hermana quien se limitaba a sonreír un tanto nerviosa –su nombre es…es…- la voz de la mediana de las Tendo titubeó un poco ya que no sabía qué nombre ponerle a su supuesta prima -…Namiko -dijo finalmente recuperando la calma

-_¿Namiko? –_ dijo Akane en su mente un tanto extrañada

-Hola Namiko, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Ukyo Saotome –al decir su nuevo apellido, Akane se perturbó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que la castaña lo notara, la cocinera se detuvo un momento para observar su rostro y pese a los anteojos y el peinado que traía, notó algo muy conocido en la chica

-Buenas tardes señora…Saotome –dijo Akane con cierto recelo y dolor en su voz

-Oh, por favor llámame simplemente Ukyo, ¿sabes?, tu rostro me es muy familiar, es como si te hubiera visto antes

-Jaja, debes estar confundida Ukyo, Namiko ni siquiera es de aquí, ella vive en…Kioto –inventó de nueva cuenta Nabiki –está de visita por un tiempo en Nerima, es por eso que ahora me acompaña a recorrer la cuidad

-Ahh, ya veo, entonces supongo que me equivoqué –dijo Ukyo con su hija aún en sus brazos –Y díganme, ¿a qué debemos la sorpresa?

-Pues en realidad, necesito hablar con Ranma –contestó Nabiki

-¿Con Ranma? –preguntó extrañada la ojiazul

-Sí, así es, hay un pequeño favor que quiero pedirle

-Amm, de acuerdo Nabiki, Ran-chan acaba de finalizar con su entrenamiento diario, debe estar descansando en este momento, no tendrá problema en hablar contigo, por favor pasen

Ukyo bajo a su pequeña hija y la tomó de la mano, ambas iban al frente indicando el camino hacia el interior de la casa, enseguida entró Nabiki seguida por Akane quien se dedicó a observar discretamente cada detalle y rincón por donde pasaba, la casa era un poco más grande que la residencia Tendo, tenían que atravesar un pequeño jardín para llegar a la puerta principal, en dicho jardín el césped era verde y había dos grandes árboles repletos de flores de loto cuyos pétalos rosados caían alrededor de la peliazul, al llegar a la entrada, subieron unos cuatro escalones bajos, la castaña abrió la puerta y la pequeña niña se apresuró a ingresar a la casa, las demás la siguieron, no sin antes desprenderse del calzado, una vez dentro, Akane y Nabiki miraron a su alrededor, la mediana de las Tendo sonrió ligeramente, ya que era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de su amigo Ranma, si bien, sabía dónde vivía, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer tal vivienda por dentro, aquel lugar en sí no era muy lujoso pero tenía un aire muy tranquilo y acogedor, lo primero que vieron fue el comedor, lo distinguieron ya que había una pequeña mesa de madera al centro del cuarto y al lado estaba la cocina de la cual salía un aroma delicioso, más al fondo estaban unas escaleras, las hermanas supusieron que daban hacia las habitaciones, a la izquierda se encontraba una pequeña sala de estar donde al parecer se encontraba alguien.

-Uchan, cielo, ¿Quién era? –dijo una voz masculina que provenía de dicha habitación, Akane sintió su corazón brincar al escuchar tal voz, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía, aunque sonaba un poco más grave, la había reconocido al instante, esa voz no podía ser otra que la de Ranma Saotome, las manos de la peliazul empezaron a sudar, ella no sabía cuál era el exacto motivo de aquello, no distinguía si su nerviosismo era por el hecho de ver y conocer a un nuevo Ranma, o por temor a que él la reconociera al verla, o porque se negara a darles el espejo o simplemente por el hecho de que había llamado "cielo" a Ukyo, eso sin duda la había hecho sentir extraña, incómoda, Akane vio a Nabiki, quien con una mirada intentó tranquilizarla un poco, enseguida las dos hermanas siguieron a la castaña quien se dispuso a pasar a la pequeña sala donde él se encontraba

-Ran-chan, tienes visita –Ranma miró a Ukyo por un segundo, la verdad se extrañó mucho, no esperaba a nadie y no acostumbraba recibir visitas

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Adelante chicas, pasen –sonrió Ukyo

Nabiki y Akane hicieron caso de lo que su amiga había indicado y entraron poco a poco a la habitación donde se encontraba aquel hombre, la primera en pasar de lleno fue la mediana de las Tendo, quien tranquilamente le dirigió a Ranma una sonrisa, después de pocos segundos entró la chica de cabellos azules, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción y de las ansias que sentía, fue cuando finalmente lo vio, él se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá con un periódico en las manos y una taza de té a un lado, al parecer estaba descansando de su entrenamiento como lo había mencionado antes Ukyo, a pesar del tiempo, seguía sin perder su buen físico, su musculatura había aumento considerablemente debido al ejercicio, su cabello negro seguía exactamente igual, atado en su acostumbrada trenza, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo especial del cual Akane se había enamorado y aunque sus facciones ya eran las de un adulto, su rostro continuaba con esa inocencia y vivacidad que tanto lo caracterizaban

-Hola Ranma –le dijo Nabiki muy confiada en que la reconocería de inmediato

-¡Nabiki!, ¡Qué gusto verte! –exclamó emocionado poniéndose de pie y acercándose para saludar efusivamente a su vieja amiga -¿Cómo has estado?, hace años que no nos vemos

-Pues muy bien, no me quejo ¿y tú?

-De maravilla, veo que ya conociste a mi pequeña princesa –dijo refiriéndose a su hija quien jugaba con una pelota en el jardín

-Así es, tienes una hija muy linda

-Por supuesto, tiene el encanto Saotome –mencionó él muy orgulloso mientras que Akane lo observaba en silencio, se daba cuenta que no había cambiado en nada

-Jaja vaya, veo que sigues siendo muy presuntuoso –dijo Nabiki divertida

-En eso no te equivocas Nabiki –continuó Ukyo en forma de burla también, él simplemente se limitó a sonreír

-¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó el chico de la trenza mirando curioso a Akane

-Ella…ella es mi prima, Namiko, está de visita en la ciudad

-Bu…buenas…tardes –dijo Akane viendo al chico a través de los anteojos de Nabiki tratando de controlar sus nervios que a cada momento crecían

-Hola Namiko, gusto en conocerte –contestó Ranma con una sonrisa que hizo que Akane aumentara su ansiedad y se sonrojara un poco –_Vaya, qué curioso, me recuerda mucho a…a Akane, se le parece demasiado, si no fuera porque esta chica es más joven juraría que es ella, mmm el parecido debe ser porque son primas –_pensaba el ojiazul al momento de saludarla

-_Creo que no me ha reconocido….tengo que controlarme, no puedo estar tan nerviosa, sólo es Ranma, además yo estaba enoja con él y él ahora está casado con Ukyo…vamos Akane, tranquila, debo pensar como Nabiki, todo saldrá bien –_se decía para sus adentros la chica de cabello azul

-Bueno Ranma, la verdad, yo venía porque necesito pedirte una cosa –dijo Nabiki rompiendo con los pensamientos tanto de Ranma como de Akane

-Dime

-Mira, necesito que me prestes el espejo griego –expresó la mediana de las Tendo tranquilamente

-¿El espejo griego? –dijo con mucha sorpresa en su rostro al igual que en el de Ukyo

-Sí, el maestro Happosai dice que tú lo tienes

-Pues, sí, así es, pero dime ¿Para qué lo necesitas?, ése es un objeto mágico muy poderoso

-Lo sé, pero….

-Nabiki, ¿Para qué lo quieres? –Ranma la miró a los ojos al hacer tal cuestionamiento, le extraño mucho que precisamente a Nabiki le interesara una cosa de ese tipo, ella como de costumbre puso cara de niña buena e inocente, sin perder ni por un instante la calma, por el contrario, Akane abrió sus ojos como platos por lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba al escuchar la pregunta del chico de la trenza, creía que pronto las descubriría

-Tranquilo Ranma, para nada malo, no te preocupes –mencionó Nabiki sonriendo –Lo que sucede es que…hace una semana, Shampoo…Shampoo se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que necesitaba el espejo y…y me pidió el favor de enviárselo hasta China –inventó la mediana de las Tendo

-¿En serio?, ¿Y por qué te lo pidió a ti?, según recuerdo, ella y tú nunca fueron grandes amigas, además, la abuela sabía que el espejo lo tengo yo

-Bueno, eso no lo sé, yo sólo te estoy informando que Shampoo me habló a mí y me pidió ese favor

-Mmmm qué extraño –dijo Ranma sin estar totalmente convencido -¿Y dijo para qué lo quería?

-No, no me dijo, supongo que para usarlo en la aldea, recuerda que el espejo es de origen amazona

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Nabiki? –el ojiazul, aunque apreciaba mucho a la chica, sabía perfectamente cómo era Nabiki, tenía una increíble facilidad para burlar y timar a las personas, especialmente para conseguir lo que ella quería

-Claro que sí Ranma –dijo ella con mucha seguridad sin perder la calma ni la paciencia en ningún momento, para después poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro, su adolescente hermana simplemente observaba callada tal y como se le había indicado desde el principio -¿Por qué te habría de mentir?

-Mmmm, no lo sé, mejor le hablo a la abuela de Shampoo y le pregunto yo mismo para qué quiere el espejo

-¿Eso quiere decir que no confías en mí Ranma? –mencionó Nabiki haciendo que su voz pareciera algo quebrada en un tono dramático

-¿Q-qué? –dijo Ranma volteando a ver a su amiga que estaba a punto de llorar, esto no lo podía soportar

-Ahh, lo sabía, sabía que tú no confiarías en mí, sé que te he jugado algunas bromas en el pasado pero creí que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, me haría merecedora de tu confianza pero veo que no es así –por la cara de Nabiki rodaban falsas lágrimas mientras guiñaba un ojo a Akane quien sólo observaba sorprendida lo que su hermana era capaz de hacer, Ukyo también estaba algo desconcertada –anda, llama a Shampoo y pregúntale, así verás que estoy diciéndote la verdad

-Ya Nabiki, por favor no llores, está bien, está bien, te creo –le dijo Ranma muy nervioso

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Nabiki, confío en lo que me dices

-Ohh que bien Ranma –dijo ella reponiéndose totalmente como si nada hubiera pasado y sonriendo por dentro, por la frente de todos rodaba una gota de sudor (_estilo anime) –_entonces, ¿si me prestarás el espejo?

-E…está bien

-Perfecto, te lo agradezco mucho, prometo devolvértelo lo antes posible

-De…de acuerdo, iré por él, se encuentra arriba

-Bueno, ya que éste asunto quedó arreglado, ¿les gustaría quedarse a cenar?, la comida estará lista pronto –dijo amablemente Ukyo

-Buena idea, quédense a cenar –exclamó Ranma mientras subía las escaleras

-Sí, claro, gracias –contestó Nabiki

-Entonces, adelante, tomen asiento, en lo que baja Ranma yo iré a la cocina, en cuanto esté listo les llamaré –dijo de nueva cuenta la castaña

Las dos hermanas asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en el sofá donde antes el ojiazul estaba sentado leyendo, Akane miró algo perturbada la cara de satisfacción de su hermana mayor, ésta tenía una amplia sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Nabiki, no puedo creer lo que hiciste

-Oh vamos hermanita, era necesario, además todo salió de maravilla, jaja siempre ha resultado de lo más sencillo engañar a Ranma, desde que éramos adolescentes, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, pero creo que te excediste

-Sólo un poco, pero lo hice para que Ranma no nos descubriera y estuviera totalmente convencido, él nunca ha resistido ver a una mujer llorar, eso es un arma a nuestro favor, con un poco de manipulación cualquier cosa se logra

-Nabiki, en serio que a veces no sé qué pensar, si tenerte miedo o admiración

-Jaja, lo mismo me dice Kuno, pero tranquila, todo salió de acuerdo al plan

-¿Y estuvo bien haber aceptado la invitación a cenar?, ¿No era mejor irnos?

-No, si nos hubiéramos ido enseguida resultaría algo sospechoso, además tengo algo de hambre- dijo sonriendo pícaramente – y dime Akane ¿cómo te sentiste al ver a Ranma adulto?

-Pu…pues yo… -la peliazul tartamudeó un par de veces pero al final contestó –la verdad…muy nerviosa, pero a la vez emocionada, estaba ansiosa por verlo y cuando por fin lo tuve frente a mí fue…increíble, aunque tiene ese aspecto adulto, su mirada, su expresión, su sonrisa, son las mismas de siempre, creo que ahora es más apues… -la chica se detuvo ante lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Apuesto? –terminó la frase su hermana, Akane tenía en sus mejillas algo de rubor, pero después asintió –sí, así es, Ranma siempre ha sido muy guapo, pero dime una cosa, tú lo amas ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos hermanita, tal vez en el pasado podías engañar a todos pero a mí no, a decir verdad yo ya lo sabía, siempre lo has amado y hoy lo pude comprobar al observar cómo lo mirabas, así que no lo niegues

-Yo…yo…Nabiki…sí, sí lo amo y mucho, ya no te puedo mentir, me dolió mucho saber que está casado con Ukyo y que además tienen una hija, por eso quiero regresar a mi época y hacer bien las cosas

-Así me gusta Akane, desde el principio yo supe que ustedes dos eran la pareja perfecta

-…- la menor de las Tendo aún no podía quitar ese color carmín que había en sus mejillas, fue entonces que decidió cambiar de tema –O…oye ¿y si vamos a la cocina a ayudar a Ukyo?

-Ammm mejor yo voy, tú quédate aquí, sin ofender hermanita pero tu comida no es muy buena

-Pero dijiste que aprendí a cocinar

-Pues sí, pero tu versión adulta es la que sabe cocinar, no tú jeje

Akane se quedó con el ceño fruncido sentada en aquel sofá, pensando en lo que recién le había confesado a Nabiki y de cierto modo la hacía sentir bien, como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, deseaba más que nunca regresar a su tiempo para decirle a Ranma lo que sentía y corregir lo que en ese momento estaba arruinado, de repente una tierna vocecita la llamó

-Hola, ¿quieres jugar con mis muñecas? –dijo la pequeña Kyoko

-Hola, claro que sí –contestó Akane sonriendo al ver a la niña, aunque era hija de Ukyo y de Ranma le provocó mucha ternura

Pasaron unos diez minutos, la peliazul entretenía a la chiquilla jugando con ella a las muñecas, fue entonces cuando se escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras

-Kyoko, espero que no estés molestando a la señorita –era Ranma quien miraba cómo su hija estaba divirtiéndose en compañía de la supuesta prima de Nabiki, en una de sus manos traía el espejo griego

-No papá, estamos jugando –dijo dulcemente la pequeña, Akane volteó a ver a Ranma y le sonrió, ya no se sentía tan nerviosa

-¿Así que ése es el espejo griego? –mencionó la joven sin dejar de ponerle atención a la niña, hizo la pregunta como si en realidad no lo hubiera visto nunca, quería un pretexto para hablar con Ranma

-Sí, éste es, ¿Nabiki te dijo para qué sirve?

-Sí, me parece que es para viajar en el tiempo ¿no es así?

-Exactamente Namiko–dijo Ranma sonriendo, Akane se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su falso nombre, lo había olvidado por completo – tuve que repararlo y pegar el cristal porque fue precisamente tu prima quien años atrás lo rompió al pisarlo por accidente, por eso es que ahora luce así – el chico de la trenza le mostró el objeto a la muchacha, y en efecto, el espejo tenía cinta adhesiva en varias partes, pero aun así funcionaba, Ranma lo colocó en una pequeña mesa y se sentó casi al lado de donde estaban su hija y Akane jugando - y dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

-16 años

-Que linda edad, tengo muy buenos recuerdos sobre aquella época

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuáles? –dijo ansiosa

-Viví muchas aventuras en compañía de mis amigos y de… ella –Akane lo miró esperando oír el nombre de "ella", lamentablemente el ojiazul al sentirse incómodo por el tema de conversación que tocaron no dijo lo que la adolescente esperaba escuchar -¿Sabes Namiko? , por alguna extraña razón me inspiras mucha confianza… cuando era más joven cometí un error muy grave, un error que tuve que pagar muy caro, decepcioné a una persona que era tal vez la más importante de mi vida, le fallé y ya no pude hacer nada para remediarlo, supongo que yo lo merecía

-¿Amabas a esa persona Ranma? –preguntó Akane sabiendo exactamente que él se refería a ella

-La verdad…sí, la amaba con todo mi corazón, algunas veces deseaba usar éste mismo espejo para regresar el tiempo y volver a ése día en que arruiné todo, pero creo que al madurar me di cuenta de que eso ya no tendría caso, el daño estaba hecho y yo tendría que afrontar las consecuencias sin tomar ninguna salida fácil y ¿Sabes qué? tomé la decisión correcta

-¿Eres feliz? –dijo Akane a punto de llorar, lo supo esconder bien detrás de los anteojos que llevaba, escuchar que Ranma estaba enamorado de ella la estremeció mucho, Kyoko seguía jugando sin poner atención a lo que ellos dos conversaban

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi padre con respecto a las artes marciales, practicar el combate libre es lo que más me apasiona en la vida, tengo a mi pequeña hija a quien adoro y a una extraordinaria esposa a quien aprendí a amar, ¿qué más podría querer?, lo único que me faltaría para poder estar bien conmigo mismo sería poder verla a ella de nuevo y poder decirle que le deseo lo mejor, supe que ella también rehízo su vida y a decir verdad me alegro mucho.

-Eres un buen hombre Ranma –dijo la menor de las Tendo, poniéndose de pie –Mejor voy a la cocina a ver si necesitan ayuda –quería alejarse por un momento de aquel joven hombre, ya no resistía la tensión que se acumulaba en su corazón por la conversación que estaban teniendo

-_Vaya, no puedo evitar mirarla, en verdad que es una chica hermosa, se parece tanto a Akane_ –pensaba Ranma mientras veía a su hija quien seguía jugando

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV

**¿Akane usará el espejo? ¿Funcionará? ¿Regresará a su época a arreglar las cosas con Ranma?**

**Capítulo cuatro terminado, creí que éste sería el último capítulo, pero a la hora de ir escribiendo se me ocurrió alargarlo un poco más y aumentar otro capítulo, gracias, no se olviden de dejar reviews **


	5. Capítulo 5 La felicidad

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

CAPÍTULO V "LA FELICIDAD"

Akane caminó por el pasillo de aquella casa algo desconcertada por la plática que recién había tenido con Ranma, sus ojos estaban a punto de humedecerse, lo notaba en los anteojos que se empezaban a empañar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para incorporarse nuevamente, en su corazón y en su mente había una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba feliz y emocionada, Ranma le había dicho que la quería, que ella era para él la persona más importante de todas, pero también había algo de preocupación y angustia en su interior, él también había dicho que era feliz, que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse con Ukyo y no con ella, justo por eso, la peliazul no veía el momento de utilizar el espejo y volver a su época, necesitaba hablar con Ranma, decirle su sentir y demostrarle que ella también podía hacerlo muy feliz, brindarle todo el amor del mundo, toda la comprensión, todo el cariño, no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran de esa manera existiendo la posibilidad de cambiarlas, con estos pensamientos se encaminó hasta la cocina, ahí estaban Ukyo y Nabiki, conversando amenamente al mismo tiempo que la castaña revisaba una olla que desprendía un aroma delicioso

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó la menor de las Tendo parándose en la entrada de la cocina

-No Namiko, gracias –dijo Ukyo sonriendo y pronunciando el falso nombre de Akane –Estamos a punto de terminar, aunque, pensándolo bien ¿podrías tomar esos platos y ponerlos en la mesa del comedor?

-Claro –sonrió la chica

La tarde ya era más que notoria en Nerima y la hora de la cena estaba a punto de comenzar, una vez que la mesa estuvo puesta, Ukyo y Nabiki llevaron los alimentos al comedor

-Kyoko, Ran-chan, vengan, ya está lista la cena- gritó suavemente la castaña, justo al cabo de un minuto llegó el chico de la trenza cargando a su pequeña hija, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a comer, Ukyo había preparado arroz, un poco de pescado al vapor y por supuesto no podían faltar los okonomiyakis, todos estos platillos acompañados por té, el sazón de la ojiazul no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo excelente, el sabor de los platillos era delicioso, Akane estaba sentada junto a Nabiki quien a su vez tenía a Ranma a su derecha, enfrente, en el otro extremo, estaba Ukyo quien ayudaba a cortar su comida a la pequeña niña, todos disfrutaban de la cena y el ambiente que había era agradable.

-Y dime Ranma ¿Dónde se encuentra tu papá?, creí que vivía con ustedes –preguntó Nabiki para después comer un poco de arroz

-Así es, pero me parece que hoy iba a ir a visitar a tu papá y no sé a qué hora llegue

-Que bien que a pesar de los años y de las circunstancias esos dos sigan siendo tan buenos amigos- respondió la mediana de las Tendo

-Eso creo –dijo Ranma tomando un trozo de okonomiyaki – y cambiando de tema, dinos Nabiki ¿cómo vas con Kuno?

-Pues todo bien, no me quejo, no ha sido tan malo, después de todo él siempre ha sido caballeroso y galante con las mujeres

-¿Y ya tienen fecha para la boda? –preguntó Ukyo al mismo tiempo que le daba a su hija un bocado de comida, Akane simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar sobre los futuros planes de su hermana

-No, aún no, nos falta muy poco para terminar la universidad y la verdad estamos planeando que sea después de que ambos nos graduemos

-Eso está muy bien, el señor Tendo debe estar muy contento –mencionó el chico de la trenza

-Justamente, si fuera por él, yo ya estaría casada con Kuno

-Jaja, veo que no cambiado –el ojiazul tomó un sorbo a su taza de té para después seguir hablando, ahora quería saber de la chica con la que momentos antes sostuvo una pequeña charla, seguía sin saber el porqué de tanto interés en aquella joven - ¿Y qué hay de ti Namiko? ¿De dónde eres?

-¿Ehh? –Akane casi escupió lo que estaba masticando, Ranma la había tomado por sorpresa con ésa pregunta, Nabiki lo había dicho momentos atrás, pero no lo recordaba, fue entonces cuando miró angustiada a su hermana

-Namiko es de Kioto Ran-chan, Nabiki me lo dijo cuándo me la presentó –dijo Ukyo provocando un enorme alivio en la peliazul

-¿En serio?, vaya, Kioto, es una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón, debe ser interesante vivir ahí –comentó Ranma curioso con ganas de hacer hablar a la joven

-Este…si…es…es un lugar muy grande… -respondió Akane recuperando los nervios que momentos antes la habían abandonado, no sabía qué decir, nunca había estado en tal lugar

-Dicen que es una ciudad muy hermosa, con decenas de lugares a donde ir- mencionó Ukyo

-Ehh…si…si…claro –continuó Akane tratando de seguir la corriente mientras veía a su hermana quien tenía en su rostro una expresión graciosa y pícara, ella se mantenía en silencio comiendo muy tranquilamente –Pero ahora estoy de visita….con mi prima Nabiki

-Ya veo ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Nerima? –preguntó de nuevo Ranma

-Mmmm no lo sé, pero yo espero regresar pronto

-¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusta la cuidad?

-No, no es eso Ukyo, es sólo que tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente que dejé, es por eso que quisiera regresar de dónde vengo y resolverlo lo más pronto posible –Akane miró a Ranma al decir esto y se sonrojó levemente

-Así que un asunto pendiente ¿eh?, bueno, al parecer eres un chica responsable, ¿no lo crees Ran-chan?

-Sí, desde luego

-Seguramente tienes algún novio por ahí jaja –continuó la castaña, en ese momento, Ranma frunció levemente el ceño, el chico no tenía idea de por qué había reaccionado así

-¿Cómo?... pues…yo… -la joven de cabello azul se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

-Claro, suponía que ese asunto pendiente era algo por el estilo, no me extraña, eres una chica muy linda –Ukyo decía con una mirada traviesa - ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Ehh…yo…yo… -Akane para ése momento estaba más roja que un tomate, Nabiki quien ya no podía contener la risa la miró y luego miró el molesto rostro de Ranma

-Uchan, por favor, al parecer tus comentarios están incomodando a Namiko –dijo Ranma seriamente, Ukyo se sorprendió por la reacción de su esposo y luego habló de nuevo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica, pero ésta vez con algo de molestia en su voz

-Lo siento Namiko, discúlpame

-Descuida Ukyo, no te preocupes

-En fin Namiko, cuéntanos de ti, ¿Qué te gusta hacer, practicas algún deporte o algo así?

-Ehh…si, normalmente entreno artes marciales, mi padre tiene un dojo y dice que cuando sea mayor y me case, tendré que hacerme cargo del negocio –dijo ya sin ningún sonrojo, le agradó mucho que Ranma la hubiera defendido, ya que en efecto, se estaba sintiendo algo extraña por las palabras que la castaña pronunciaba ya que no sabía cómo responderlas y se sintió contenta cuando el tema de conversación cambió, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Ukyo quien ya no habló más en lo que restaba de la cena, se le notaba algo irritada, su hermana simplemente comía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, observando con algo de gracia lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-No me digas….vaya, esa historia me resulta algo familiar –dijo sin ningún otro pensamiento más que el recuerdo de Akane, se acordó del momento en que les dijeron que estaban comprometidos, todas las peleas que tuvieron y la boda fallida -Así que practicas artes marciales ¿eh?, eso me parece muy bien, como te dije hace un momento yo también las practico, y desde hace mucho

-Es verdad, ahora Ranma es un experto y todo un profesional en el combate libre –mencionó Nabiki

-Y pienso enseñarle a mi hija todos mis conocimientos –exclamó orgulloso mientras observaba cómo la peliazul sonreía

Al paso de varios minutos la joven Akane y el adulto Ranma conversaban entusiasmadamente, parecía que tanto Nabiki como Ukyo se hubiesen esfumado, ya no participaban en la plática, era como si aquellos dos estuvieran en un mundo aparte, ya que ignoraban totalmente a las dos mujeres quienes sólo se limitaban a terminar de comer, escuchar y de vez en cuando hacer algún ruido con los platos y cubiertos para que no se olvidaran por completo de su presencia, Ranma estaba fascinado con la supuesta prima de Nabiki, era como si estuviera viendo a Akane, como si estuviera conversando con ella y por primera vez sin discutir, desde que habían tocado el tema favorito de los dos: "las artes marciales", la charla se agilizó demasiado, un tema les llevó a otro, a otro y a otro, Ranma preguntaba, Akane contestaba, Akane preguntaba, Ranma contestaba, todo acompañado de sonrisas, una que otra risa, gestos amables y palabras o frases agradables, Akane, estaba feliz, era la primera vez que tenía una plática tranquila con Ranma, sin pelas, sin malos entendidos, sin insultos y sin todas esas cosas que normalmente sucedían cuando ese par estaba junto, Nabiki solo los veía de reojo y sonreía levemente, era grato verlos cuando se llevaban bien, por su parte, Ukyo los miraba con ciertos celos, molestia e incomodidad, ya a lo único que se dedicaba era a terminar de darle de cenar a su pequeña hija.

-Vaya Namiko, eres una chica muy agradable –comentó pronunciando el falso nombre de la joven

-¿En…en serio piensas eso Ranma? –dijo ella muy sonrojada, le sorprendió mucho tal frase, normalmente él siempre la estaba tachando de antipática, agresiva y violenta y ahora escucharlo decirle que era una chica agradable, hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran color carmín y que su corazón brincara de alegría

-Sí, por supuesto

-Muchas gracias Ranma, tú también nos has hecho pasar un rato estupendo, ¿verdad Nabiki?

-¿Ehh?, sí, sí, claro –contestó la mediana de las Tendo sin prestar mucha atención

-Si me disculpan, llevaré a Kyoko a su cama, parece que ya tiene mucho sueño –Ukyo se puso de pie y tomó a la chiquilla en brazos, quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su mamá y bostezó perezosamente –Despídete de las señoritas hija

-Adiós Kyoko, que tengas dulces sueños –mencionó Akane al mismo tiempo que su hermana sonreía, la niña movía su manita en señal de despedida

-Hasta mañana hijita –dijo Ranma al momento en que Ukyo se le acercaba con la niña, el chico de la trenza le dio un tierno beso en la frente a la pequeña, esto fue conmovedor para Akane, era verdad lo que Nabiki le había dicho, Ranma había cambiado, ahora era más sensible y comprensivo, o tal vez el ser papá había despertado el lado sentimental del chico de la trenza

La castaña subió por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la chiquilla, mientras tanto, Ranma seguía conversando con Akane, esta vez sin ignorar tanto a Nabiki, al cabo de unos cinco minutos Ukyo había vuelto a la mesa

-Espero que la cena les haya gustado –dijo la cocinera empezando a recoger los platos, aún se notaba algo seria

-Sí gracias –contestó Nabiki

-Ukyo, déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo Akane tomando unos platos

-Nada de eso, yo a ayudaré a Uchan, ustedes quédense aquí –Ranma le quitó con delicadeza los platos de las manos de la peliazul y le indicó que siguiera sentada –En un momento les entrego el espejo

-De acuerdo –respondió la mediana de las Tendo

Ranma y Ukyo se encargaban de recoger lo que estaba en la mesa y lo llevaron a la cocina, Nabiki simplemente se relajó, tomó el periódico que antes estaba leyendo Ranma y miró a su joven hermana quien no podía quitar esa sonrisa soñadora que tenía

-Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído

-¿Qué Nabiki?

-Es la primera vez que los veo a Ranma y a ti tener una conversación normal y tranquila

-Sí…yo… tampoco puedo creerlo –se sonrojó al decir esto

-Debes estar muy contenta ¿verdad hermanita?

-Sí…así es, oye a propósito, gracias por tu ayuda Nabiki

-Ja, lo sé, a veces me sorprendo de lo buena hermana que soy, pero aún no me lo agradezcas, tu versión adulta me debe cierta cantidad -dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Ahhh, tú no cambias… -suspiró y luego frunció el ceño, Akane miró la mesa y se dio cuenta de que algunos platos faltaban de ser llevados a la cocina, así que sin más, los tomó y se puso de pie –Ahora vuelvo, parece que Ranma y Ukyo olvidaron llevarse esto

-No tardes que ya casi nos vamos –dijo leyendo el periódico

-Está bien

Akane se levantó, tomó los tres platos que faltaban y se dirigió a la cocina, se sentía muy contenta, no paraba de imaginar su próxima vida al lado del chico de la trenza, estaba llena de ilusiones, tales pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento de acercarse a la puerta de la cocina la cual estaba entre abierta, parecía que Ukyo y Ranma estaban hablando o más bien discutiendo, la menor de las Tendo, pensando que lo más prudente sería regresar con su hermana, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar que aquellos dos mencionaban su falso nombre, entonces Akane no pudo evitar la tentación y la curiosidad de seguir oyendo, se acercó más a la puerta y cuidando de no ser descubierta se dedicó a poner atención a la discusión

-Pero no entiendo por qué te pones así Uchan –dijo algo confundido

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas Ranma? –Ukyo le dio la espalda y se dispuso a guardar algunos platos en la alacena

-¿Ranma?, Vaya, cuando me dices Ranma en lugar de Ran-chan significa que éstas molesta

-Por supuesto que estoy molesta

-Pero sigo sin entender que fue lo que… -no alcanzó a completar su pregunta ya que la cocinera lo interrumpió

-Ya olvídalo, tú nunca entiendes nada, mejor vete para que sigas conversando tan alegremente con Namiko, porque parece que te impresionó mucho esa chica –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo lo que sucede, te enojaste cuando te dije que te detuvieras mientras estabas hablando con ella ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, me callaste por ningún motivo frente a todos, me hiciste sentir avergonzada y además preferiste conversar con ella, no me diste mi lugar Ranma y no conforme con eso, nos ignoraste durante toda la cena a Nabiki y a mí, parecía que no existíamos

-Uchan, ¿Te pusiste celosa? –dijo Ranma con un tono divertido que hizo a la ojiazul enojarse más

-Basta Ranma, no te burles, esto es serio, es obvio que Namiko te gustó

-No te voy a negar que es una chica muy atractiva y además es agradable, pero por favor, es muy joven, apenas es una adolescente, además yo ya tengo una linda esposa, vamos Uchan, no te enojes conmigo –Ranma se acercó a ella y la trató de abrazar pero la cocinera se resistió

-Es que no pude evitar ponerme celosa Ranma, me di cuenta cómo la mirabas, reconocí en tus ojos ese brillo especial que sólo tenías cuando estabas con…Akane

-¿Akane?

-Sí, no me vas a negar que esa chica, Namiko, es idéntica a ella cuando tenía 16 años

-Sí…es cierto, eso me sorprendió mucho pero…

-Y tampoco me vas a negar que tú querías a Akane

-¿Qué?

-Ranma, no nos hagamos los tontos, todos sabíamos que tú y Akane se amaban, pero nunca lo dijeron, a mí me quedaba más que claro, sufría mucho porque sabía la verdad, cuando la veías, cuando hablabas con ella, cuando estaban juntos, no se me va a olvidar nunca, tenías un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que hoy recuperaste al ver a Namiko

-Ukyo, escúchame…

-¿Qué me va decir?, yo sé perfectamente que tú la querías y que sufriste mucho cuando ella ya no quiso saber de ti y que viniste conmigo porque querías un consuelo –la cocinera ya no aguantaba más, lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara –yo quería estar contigo Ranma, pero yo sé que eso soy para ti, un consuelo, un plato de segunda mesa

-Basta Ukyo, es suficiente, no quiero que vuelvas a decir esas tonterías

-Pero…

-Dije basta, ahora es mi turno de hablar –el ojiazul tomó a Ukyo por los hombros y habló seriamente viéndola a los ojos –Sí Ukyo, tú eres mi consuelo, mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga y más importante aún, mi esposa, pero nunca, jamás, plato se segunda mesa ¿entiendes?, es cierto, yo amé a Akane, pero lo eché todo a perder, por eso fui contigo, porque tú eras la única que me podía ayudar, que me podía entender y al descubrir lo increíble que eres lograste borrar a Akane de mi corazón, y sí, me impresioné mucho con Namiko, pareciera que estuviera viendo a Akane, pero para mí ella ya no tiene importancia, ella está en el pasado, en el olvido, ahora tú eres la que me importa, tú y nuestra hija, por favor discúlpame si te hice sentir mal en la cena –Ranma limpió las lágrimas de Ukyo y la abrazó, ella le correspondió y se mantuvieron a sí durante unos cuantos momentos

Akane, quien seguía detrás de la puerta, escuchó todo, la felicidad que desbordaba de su corazón hace un instante se había esfumado, para ahora ser reemplazada por la tristeza más grande que jamás había sentido, Ranma se había olvidado de ella, ya no la quería, sólo la veía como un triste recuerdo, la peliazul bajó la mirada, sus ojos volvían a derramar lágrimas empañando nuevamente los lentes y su alma estaba partida en dos, deseó nunca haber escuchado tal discusión, la chica caminó lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a dónde estaba su hermana quien seguía al lado de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Lista Akane?, ya vam…- al ver a su hermana en ese estado se sorprendió mucho - ¿Akane, pero qué pasó?... Espera, ¿A dónde vas? –la peliazul había dejado los platos que traía de vuelta en la mesa, para después dirigirse a la salida sin decir una palabra, Nabiki, muy extrañada por esta acción, sólo tomó el espejo que se encontraba en un mueble cercano y la siguió deprisa -¡Akane! ¡Qué haces! ¡Detente!–gritó, haciendo que la chica se parara en medio de la calle

-Vámonos Nabiki

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor vámonos, no quiero estar aquí!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero tenemos que decir que ya nos vamos, nos salimos sin decir nada

-¡Noo, ya no quiero volver a estar ahí!

-¿Pero qué tienes?, estabas muy contenta –Nabiki no entendía lo que pasaba, en un minuto la pelizul brincaba de felicidad y al otro estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, gritando en medio de la avenida, justo al frente de la casa de Ranma

-Él ya no me quiere Nabiki, ya se olvidó de mí –dijo bajando su tono de voz y quitándose los anteojos

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo escuché mientras hablaba con Ukyo, le dijo que para él yo ya no era importante, ahora la quiere a ella, yo estoy en olvido, en el pasado

-Akane ¿qué no te das cuenta?, al pasado es a dónde tienes que ir, ése es tu lugar, es ahí donde él te quiere, fue por eso que vinimos ¿o no?, para que tú volvieras a tu época, anda, usa el espejo de una vez –Nabiki le extendió la mano que sostenía el espejo

-No

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?, eso era lo que querías!

-Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso sería muy egoísta, ¿Qué no entiendes Nabiki?, yo pude haber evitado todo esto, pero gracias a mi necedad, ahora es demasiado tarde, si tan sólo lo hubiera perdonado en el momento justo, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan rencorosa y obstinada, ya no se puede hacer nada, Ranma ya hizo su vida, tiene una esposa que lo quiere, una hija, es feliz, yo no sería capaz de romper ésa felicidad sólo por construir la mía

-Pero Akane, la felicidad de Ranma es a tu lado

-¡¿Y qué tal si algo sale mal? , que tal si conmigo las cosas resultan desastrosas, tú misma lo has dicho, discutimos y peleamos en todo momento, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de hacerlo feliz?, él ya está bien ahora, no quiero arrebatarle un futuro que él merece

-¿Pero y tú? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo ahora?, tu contraparte adulta va a desaparecer y tú vas a dejar de ser Akane Tendo, ¿Qué va a pasar con Ryoga?, él te quiere y va a sufrir mucho

-Ryoga está viviendo en un engaño, yo no lo amo y sufrirá más si sigo a su lado, en cambio si yo desaparezco, él podrá hacer su vida con alguien más que realmente lo quiera

-¿Y tú?, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Yo… me quedaré aquí, empezaré desde cero…ahora soy Namiko ¿no es cierto? –después de decir esto, Akane se alejó corriendo del lugar donde estaba su hermana, no paraba de derramar lágrimas, se sentía frustrada y muy culpable, por su orgullo se encontraba ahora en esa situación, por ese orgullo que nunca la dejaba en paz, ahora su vida estaba arruinada, la peliazul no miraba hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos, pero continuaba escuchando la voz de Nabiki quien la seguía gritando su nombre

-¡Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane!

-¡Akane, Akane, Akane, Akane!

La peliazul, al escuchar con tanta insistencia su nombre, abrió poco a poco sus ojos, para su sorpresa, ya no se encontraba en las calles, ahora se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura y además estaba recostada, rápidamente se sentó en lo que parecía ser una cama, entonces volvió a escuchar su nombre

-Akane, ¿te encuentras mejor?, Akane –dijo una voz femenina conocida que se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, habitación que para Akane era familiar

La menor de las Tendo se puso de pie y comenzó a explorar el cuarto, sorpresivamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nada menos que en su propio cuarto "_¿me habré desmayado y me habrán traído aquí?", _fue lo primero que pensó la chica, ya que lo último que recordaba era haber huido de la casa de Ranma y haber corrido sin parar, enseguida buscó el apagador y al prender la luz, no sólo se iluminó el cuarto, sino también su corazón, todo se encontraba como siempre, su escritorio, su armario, su cama, cada cosa estaba en su lugar

-Akane, abre por favor, Akane

La joven volvió a oír que la llamaban, abrió la puerta y vio que justo ahí se encontraba su hermana Nabiki, pero esta vez era la Nabiki que conocía, la de siempre, con sus 17 años intactos

-¡Nabiki, eres tú! –exclamó la peliazul mientras la abrazaba efusivamente

-Claro que soy yo Akane ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo muy extrañada

-¡Todo fue un sueño, un mal sueño! ¡Nada fue real! ¡Qué felicidad!

-¿Akane te sientes bien?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, mejor que nunca, pero dime una cosa, ¿dónde está Ranma?

-Abajo, acabamos de cenar

-¿Entonces él no ha hablado conmigo?

-No, hace unas horas llegaste a la casa muy molesta, dijiste que no querías ver a nadie, supongo que la pelea que tuvieron fue grave, nunca te habíamos visto tan enojada ni a Ranma tan preocupado, estábamos esperando a que te tranquilizaras para que él fuera a hablar contigo

-Entonces aún estoy a tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿A tiempo para qué? ¿De qué rayos estas… -Nabiki no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Akane bajó corriendo las escaleras –Que loca

Estando abajo, Akane vio a su padre y a Genma jugando shogi, a Kasumi levantando los platos de la cena y a Ranma mirando la televisión con un semblante pensativo

-Hija, qué bueno que ya estés mejor –dijo Soun, Ranma al ver a Akane se perturbó y asustó un poco

-Akane ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No Kasumi gracias- mencionó mientras miraba a Ranma, aunque le mostraba una cara algo molesta, en su interior estaba feliz, todo había sido un sueño, nunca viajó en el tiempo, Ranma nunca se casó con Ukyo, y ella tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que en realidad sentía, todo había vuelto a la normalidad

-Ak…Akane… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Ranma nervioso esperando un golpe o algo por el estilo de parte de ella

-Está bien –la peliazul, que en un principio estaba decidida a no volver a dirigirle la palabra al chico de la trenza, después de aquel sueño, lo único que quería hacer era conversar con él, tal y cómo lo hicieron en la fantasía, sin insultos y sin malos entendidos, Ranma y Akane salieron de la casa Tendo y se encaminaron al parque, al llegar se sentaron en una banca frente a la fuente

-Akane…yo….te quería….ofrecer una….disculpa –habló el chico de la trenza jugando con sus manos

-Ranma…yo…

-Escucha….nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…yo….las cosas que dije…no, no son ciertas, sólo que ya sabes como soy, me dejo llevar por la situación y es cuando digo cosas que no son y…pues…

-Yo…también…dije cosas que no estuvieron bien…también…lo lamento

-¿Qué?, pero Akane, yo fui el que…

-No, los dos dijimos cosas sin pensar–la menor de las Tendo sonrió y tomó la mano de Ranma –pero entonces eso significa que ¿en verdad no crees todo eso que dijiste de mí, eso de que soy fea y desagradable?

-Ehh…yo…no…al contrario, pienso que eres una chica linda y gentil, aunque sí un poco agresiva –al decir ésta última palabra Akane frunció el ceño –pe…pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres muy fuerte

-Ranma… -Akane se volvió a sonrojar -¿Y eso de que me querías también fue real?

-Akane…yo… sí….te….te quiero…te amo

-Yo también Ranma

Ambos chicos se acercaron y dieron un abrazo, era una gran emoción sentirse tan cerca, escuchar sus corazones latir, se sentían plenos y realizados, por fin lo habían dicho, por fin, al deshacer el abrazo se volvieron a unir pero ahora en dulce y tierno beso

-¿Qué les vamos a decir a todos? –dijo Akane al terminar el beso, estando abrazada al ojiazul

-La verdad, ¿Qué más?

-¿Pero y tus "prometidas" y mis "pretendientes"?, porque ahora que estoy junto a ti nada me hará que me aleje, no otra vez

-Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, tranquila, ya se solucionará, además pienso que al menos ya nos libramos de dos

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Quiénes dos?

-Ryoga y Ukyo claro, están conviviendo mucho últimamente ahora que Ryoga vive con ella ¿Cuánto apuestas a que terminan juntos?

-Jaja, eso creo, hacen una bonita pareja

-No más que nosotros – Ranma besó nuevamente los labios de la joven, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo al dojo Tendo, teniendo en mente el grandioso futuro que les esperaba.

FIN DE L CAPÍTULO V

**¿Qué tal? ¿Los espanté? ¿Qué dijeron?: Ranma y Akane ya no estuvieron juntos y ya no me gustó la historia jaja pero noo, obviamente esos dos siempre tienen que terminar juntos y felices pase lo que pase. Bueno pues aún no he terminado, no se vayan sin leer el epílogo**


	6. Epílogo

"**UN VISTAZO AL FUTURO"**

EPÍLOGO

Los años pasaron, diez para ser exactos, las vidas de todos habían cambiado bastante, para bien afortunadamente, cada uno tenía su vida hecha y al parecer estaban conformes y contentos con lo que el destino les había obsequiado.

Para empezar tenemos a Kasumi, quien se casó con el doctor Tofú por supuesto, ambos habían comprado una pequeña casa cerca del dojo y del consultorio, ahí cuidaban a sus dos hijos, los encantadores gemelos de 7 años: la pequeña Kumiko y el travieso Satoshi, ambos tenían el noble carácter de su madre y la energía e inteligencia de su padre. Nabiki también se casó, nada menos que con Kuno Tatewaki, al parecer el sueño de Akane acertó en éstas dos parejas, después de terminar sus carreras y de conocer algunas partes del mundo, ellos también se convirtieron en padres de una niña de 6 años llamada Natsumi, tenía el cabello de Kuno y los ojos de Nabiki, ésta pequeña, al igual que su madre y a pesar de su corta edad, tenía la habilidad de burlar y engañar fácilmente a los que la rodeaban, en especial a sus primos. Ranma y Akane, a pesar de los problemas y dificultades que les ocasionó el revelar a todas las prometidas y pretendientes que por fin habían decidido estar juntos, finalmente se casaron, los señores Tendo y Saotome no podían estar más felices, al fin sus dos escuelas estaban unidas al igual que sus hijos, además de que estaban rodeados de nietos, nuestros dos protagonistas se hicieron cargo del dojo, donde vivían acompañados de sus padres y de su pequeña hija de 5 años Mayumi, la chiquilla era encantadora, su cabello era negro como el de Ranma y sus ojos grandes y marrones como los de Akane, ya que era la más pequeña, era claramente la consentida de todos, incluso era sumamente querida por el maestro Happosai, quien también seguía viviendo en el dojo.

Los amigos de la familia, no podían faltar, ellos también habían realizado sus vidas después de resignarse a la pérdida de sus amores imposibles, al igual que en la fantasía de Akane, Shampoo y Mousse, también terminaron casados, de vez en cuando iban a China, pero les agradaba más quedarse en Japón, acompañados de todos sus amigos, tenían un hijo, un pequeño de la misma edad que la hija de Ranma, su nombre era Shenn, tenía unos lindos ojos verde azulado como los de su padre y su cabello era de un color púrpura, un poco más oscuro que el de Shampoo, a pesar de ser tan joven, éste pequeño tenía cierto interés en la pequeña Mayumi Saotome, ya que siempre trataba de estar junto a ella, cosa que a la niña no le agradaba del todo, Cologne quería mucho al hijo de Shampoo, la anciana se habían ganado aún más respeto de todos al fabricar la cura para los que habían caído a algún estanque de Jusenkyo, por lo cual ahora todos disfrutaban de vidas normales. También hubo boda para Ryoga y Ukyo, quienes como Ranma lo había previsto, se habían terminado enamorando, después de que le chico perdido le pagara la espátula rota a la chica, ella, ya no lo dejó que se fuera, ya que alegó que se había enamorado de él, Ryoga aceptó quedarse con ella después de que él también le confesara su amor, siguieron con el negocio de los okonomiyakis y muy pronto abrieron otro restaurante a las afueras de Nerima, ellos también habían tenido la bendición de ser padres, Kishiru era el nombre de su pequeño hijo de también 5 años, tenía el cabello castaño como Ukyo y los ojos color miel como su padre, además de su gran fuerza y lamentablemente también su sentido de la orientación.

Una linda tarde de verano, se encontraban reunidos toda la familia y amigos en el dojo Tendo-Saotome, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 6 de la pequeña Mayumi , todos los niños corrían y jugaban por la casa, contentos y muy divertidos, mientras los adultos conversaban entre ellos.

-Satoshi, mira lo que hiciste –dijo Kumiko a su hermano, quien por pasar corriendo había tirado al piso un vaso derramando agua al suelo, en la cara del niño se reflejaba angustia, viendo cómo sus primos y sus amigos lo miraban

-Si me das tu paleta Satoshi, prometo no decirle a la tía Kasumi lo que has hecho –dijo Natsumi, al igual que su madre gustaba del chantaje

-E…está bien Natsumi, pero por favor no le digas nada a mi mamá

-Natsumi, no está bien lo que haces –dijo la pequeña hija de Ranma, Mayumi

-Negocios son negocios, o al menos es lo que dice mi mamá

-Mayumi tiene razón –dijo el pequeño Shenn poniéndose cerca de la chiquilla

-Ya no importa, vamos a seguir jugando –exclamó Kishiru

Mientras los niños jugaban, los señores Sotome y Tendo los observaban con cuidado para después atraer la atención de Ranma, Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga

-Muchachos, por favor acompáñenos, el señor Saotome y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles

-¿De qué se trata papá? –preguntó Akane

-Vengan, será solo un momento

-Está bien –contestó Ukyo

-Kasumi, ¿podrías vigilar un momento a los niños?, enseguida volvemos –dijo Genma, los demás quienes estaban conversando en la sala, escucharon, pero no le dieron importancia

Los seis adultos caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones que había en el piso de arriba de la casa, cerraron la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar y entonces la charla empezó

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ranma algo confundido

-Bueno, el señor Saotome y yo los hemos citado aquí para comunicarles una decisión que hemos tomado

-¿Qué decisión? –dijo Ryoga

-Pues verán, se trata de nuestra nieta Mayumi –dijo Genma seriamente

-¿Qué hay con nuestra hija? –comentó Akane tomando la mano de Ranma

-Verás hija, hemos decidido que a partir de hoy Mayumi estará comprometida con el hijo de Ryoga y de Ukyo, Kishiru

-¡QUEEEEE!- gritaron los cuatro jóvenes adultos a unisono

-¡De ninguna manera! –exclamó el chico perdido

-¡Es verdad, con qué derecho comprometen a nuestros hijos! –continuó Ranma, amenazando con su puño a Genma

-Tranquilícense, calma, lo hacemos por el bien del dojo y por ellos mismos –expresó Soun

-¡¿Otra vez con eso papá?

-¡Qué no se dieron cuenta de todos los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar Ranma y Akane cuando estuvieron comprometidos! –gritó Ukyo

-Es verdad, pero los resolvieron y ahora están felizmente casados

-¡Sí papá, pero no pienso dejar que mi hija sufra ésos problemas! –dijo Ranma muy molesto

-Por favor, se los suplicamos, es por el bien del dojo, además estoy seguro de Mayumi y Kishiru se llevarán muy bien y tendrán el mismo futuro que el de ustedes, por favor, acepten –exclamó Soun en un tono dramático derramando miles de lágrimas

-Sí, se los rogamos, además el padre de Ukyo también está de acuerdo –continuó Genma

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí así es, hace poco el señor Sotome lo contacto y le contó sobre esto, él aceptó enseguida, por el bien de su nieto

-Hubiéramos llamado también a tus padres Ryoga, pero no supimos dónde localizarlos –Genma miró a los ojos de todos esperando una respuesta -¿Y bien, qué dicen?

-Pues…no lo sé, ¿tú que dices Akane?

-No estoy segura, al fin y al cabo nuestro compromiso resultó bien… ¿Ryoga?

-Yo opino que es una mala idea, miren todos los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado por el compromiso ¿qué piensas Ukyo?

-No lo sé, aún son muy pequeños para estar comprometidos

-¡Por favor!, es una buena idea, en un principio pensamos en Shenn, el hijo de Shampoo y de Mousse para ser el prometido de Mayumi ya que hemos notado que el pequeño tiene una cierta atracción a nuestra nieta, pero después de pensarlo bien, decidimos que la mejor opción era Kishiru, ya que Shenn tendría que viajar mucho a China por sus padres y por lo tanto no se podría hacer cargo del dojo como se debe, en cambio su hijo, él sí podría hacerlo bien, además es tu hijo Ryoga, por lógica debe tener tu fuerza y disciplina –explicó ya un poco más calmado el papá de Akane

-Por favor, ya todo está arreglado, lo único que falta es su aprobación –continuó el sr. Saotome

-Ahhh si mi hija llega a sufrir por sus ideas locas papá, te voy a…

-Tranquilo Ranma, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-De…acuerdo –dijo la peliazul, provocando sorpresa en todos –nuestro compromiso resultó de lo mejor, él de nuestros hijos también lo hará

-¡Así se habla hija!

-Es…está bien –dijo Ryoga no muy convencido

-Muy bien…de acuerdo –continuó Ukyo

-¡Ranma por favor!, tú eres el único que falta de decidirse –lloró Soun

-Me voy a arrepentir…pero, está bien…apruebo el compromiso…con una condición

-¡¿Cuál? –dijeron los mayores

-Que ninguno de los niños sepa del compromiso hasta que tengan la edad suficiente como para entenderlo

-¡Sí, si, muy bien! –exclamaron de alegría Tendo y Saotome

Y así, a partir de ése día Mayumi Saotome y Kishiru Hibiki quedaron comprometidos y yo me pregunto ¿Qué pasará con ésta nueva generación?

FIN DEL FANFIC

**Muy bien, al fin lo terminé, ¿qué les pareció?, yo disfruté mucho redactándolo y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado al leer, quiero aprovechar también para decir que la idea de que Akane fuera la futuro la tomé de la película "Si tuviera 30", claro que sólo fue la idea porque en sí trama no es la misma, además de que es adaptada al estilo Ranma ½ , cabe decir que los únicos personajes míos son todos los niños, los demás no me pertenecen, también quiero decir que como en las demás historias que he escrito, me gusta poner a cada quien con su respectiva pareja, así todos terminan contentos, bueno, me despido por ahora no sin antes agradecer los reviews que he recibido y se los voy a agradecer mucho más si me siguen dejando aún más, muchas gracias…..atte: Nabiki-san **


End file.
